Bad Girls
by DMBZlovers
Summary: Claire en Moon zijn onafscheidelijk, terwijl Claire in Griffoendor zit en Moon in Zwadderich. Ze staan bekend om de snelheid waarin ze jognens verslijten, totdat Claire iets doet wat niet de bedoeling is van hun 'wilde' leven.
1. Feestje plannen

**Glamour Girls.**

**Hoofdstuk 1: Feestje plannen..**

Moon werd wakker in haar bed, het vertrouwde bed met de donkere kleuren.

Monalita Rachella Vilijn is een meisje van 17 jaar oud, met zwart haar tot op haar schouders, en kille grijze ogen. Ze noemt zichzelf Moon, aan al haar bijnamen heeft ze een gigantische hekel, ze is Moon, en blijft Moon. Degene die haar volledige namen heeft bedacht kan maar beter blij zijn dat hij is zijn graf ligt, want Moon zou diegene persoonlijk vermoorden als ze de kans kreeg. Dit jaar zou Moon beginnen aan haar 7e en laatste jaar op Zweinstein, in Zwadderich.

Nadat ze zich had omgedraaid keek ze op de grond, Claire lag blijkbaar nog vast te slapen.

Leve de zomervakantie! Deze kans was té mooi om waar te zijn!

Zachtjes sloop Moon uit haar bed en maakte Claire wakker door hard BOE te roepen.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" riep Claire verschrikt, en wild om zich heen slaand, "Wat doe je me aan!"

Bellaclaire Anne-Fleur Claudine Hélène Tagné is een meisje met kort, blond haar met ogen waar je de kleuren blauw, groen en grijs in zou kunnen ontdekken. Ze is bijna 17 jaar oud en noemt zichzelf Claire, net als Moon haat ze tweede namen en dan vooral de hare, met name haar voornaam.

Na de zomervakantie gaat ze samen met haar beste vriendin Moon, over naar het 7e jaar van Zweinstein, ware het niet dat Claire in Griffoendor zit en dus 'verboden' met Moon omgaat.

"Ik maak je wakker!" zei Moon lachend, weliswaar duivels maar lachend.

"Ga toch weg jij, tenzij je wilt dat ik je beheks!" zei Claire boos.

"Jij mág nog niet toveren..!" zei Moon treiterend.

"Als ik daar zin in heb doe ik dat toch, mijn pappie staat hoog in het aanzien bij het Ministerie" zei Claire al even treiterend.

Moon trok een gezicht.

"Ik wou dat ik wist wie mijn vader was, het schijnt wel dat hij mijn moeder heeft vermoord na mijn geboorte maar dat Perkamentus, mijn pleegvader, mij nog net kon redden."

"Het spijt me Moon, ik vind het echt erg dat hij dood is.." zei Claire schuldbewust.

"Ja het was wel erg, maar ik weet dat hij wou dat ik verder ging met mijn leven, nu is dit huis van mij.." zei Moon verdrietig, maar toen knipperde ze haar tranen weg, ze was niet van plan haar emoties te laten zien, dat kon ze bovendien ook niet goed.

"Heeft hij je nooit verteld wie je echte vader is…?" vroeg Claire voorzichtig.

"Nee nooit!" zei Moon enigszins snibbig, ze wou niet over haar vader praten en zeker niet nu.

"Sorry!" zei Claire snibbig, zij kon ook, net als Moon, een echte bitch zijn.

"Ik blijf het je zeggen Claire." Zei Moon hoofdschuddend, "In Zwadderich had je meer gepast…"

"Ja maar een brave Griffoendor, ahum, zijn heeft zo zijn voordelen" zei Claire grijzend.

"En dat is..?"

"Simpel, ik word nooit metéén ergens van verdacht, de Zwadderaartjes zijn altijd de klos!" zei Claire grijnzend, maar die grijns werd weggevaagd doordat Moon een kussen behekst had en die haar overal mepte.

"Moon ik waarschuw je!" zei Claire lachend onder het kussen.

"Wat meen je?" zei Moon onschuldig, maar grijnzend.

"_Levicorpus!" _dacht Claire, terwijl ze met haar toverstok probeerde te zwaaien, maar Moon had haar al geblokkeerd.

"Ah niet eerlijk, geen Legimentie op mij gebruiken Moon!" zei Claire verontwaardigd.

"Ik houd op, als jij mij nou een EINDELIJK al je namen verteld!" zei Moon pestend.

Maar voor ze nog verder iets konden doen vloog er een uil binnen met een brulbrief in zijn snavel.

Zuchtend pakte Claire hem aan.

"Maak je hem niet open, of denk dat je pappie een beetje boos is!" zei Moon pestend.

Achterdochtig keek Claire naar de brief. "Na, ik laat hem maar ontploffen."

De brief krulde op en viel vlammend op het bed.

"BELLACLAIRE TAGNÉ!" klonk een brullende stem door de ruimte.

Claire keek woedend, haar vader had haar naam gezegd die ze al zo lang geheim probeerde te houden,

Tevergeefs.

"WAAR DENK JE IN HEMELSNAAM DAT JE MEE BEZIG BENT!" "WEET JE MISSCHIEN HOE ERG IK MIJN BEST HEB MOETEN DOEN OM ZE ERVAN TE OVERTUIGEN DAT JE TOCH OVER EEN WEEK THUISKOMT OM JE VERJAARDAG TE VIEREN EN IK JE DAN WEL ONDER MIJN HOEDE NEEM, PLUS HET FEIT DAT JE OOK BIJNA MEERDERJARIG BENT!"

"NU WE HET TOCH OVER DAT FEIT HEBBEN, JE BENT VERDOMME AL BIJNA MEERDERJARIG, NEEM TOCH EENS WAT VERANTWOORDELIJKHEID, ALS JE TREED IN 'DE CIRKEL' DAN ZAL JE OOK KARAKTER MOETEN TONEN MEISJE!"

"IK HOOP DAT JE HIERVAN LEERT EN LAAT IK HET NIET MERKEN DAT JE NOG TOVERKUNSTEN VERTOONT JONGEDAME, BOVENDIEN LEEK HET ME NIET DAT JE SPREUK HELEMAAL VOLTOOID WAS, DUS WAARSCHIJNLIJK HEEFT MONALITA JE GEBLOKKEERD…!"

Nu keek niet alleen Claire razend, maar ook Moon, nu die vader van Claire haar bij haar volledige naam had genoemd.

"…KUNNEN GEEN FOUTEN VEROORLOVEN CLAIRE!"

"_Gelukkig" _dacht Claire opgelucht, _"Hij noemt me niet meer bij mijn volledige naam.."_

Claire liet de brief nog even schreeuwen, waar een hoop oninteressante woorden in voorkwamen zoals:  
'Verwend', 'geen gevoel voor regels', 'verantwoording', 'Moeite die ik heb moeten doen…'

Nadat de brief zijn zegje had gedaan krulde deze op en veranderde in as. Claire keek schuldbewust naar Moon.

"Zo 'BellaClaire' "zei Moon grijnzend, "Foei hoor, wat heb je allemaal gedaan, je arme vader boos gemaakt, stout hoor!"

"Noem me geen BellaClaire, Monalita.." zei Claire boos.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa, noem mij ook geen Monalita" zei Moon zuchtend, "Oké, heb je nog meer namen nu je de mijne ook helemaal weet..?"

"Ja maar alleen als je jouw tweede naam, waarvan in zeker weet dat je die ook hebt, ook verteld Moon!" zei Claire uitdagend en ze ging uitgebreid liggen op Moon's bed en keek aandachtig naar haar vriendin.

"Goed dan, mijn volledige naam.." begon Moon boos, alleen omdat ze Claire haar namen ook wou weten, "..Luister goed, is Monalita _Rachella_, en je weet mijn achternaam.."

"Niet meer namen?" zei Claire ongelovig, ik heb er wel vier, VIER!"

"Nou zeg ze maar" zei een grijnzende Moon, "Ik wacht.."

Claire zuchtte diep.

"Goed dan, en luister jij ook goed!" snauwde Claire, om de een of andere reden was ze weer eens kwaad.

"Opvliegend karakter heb je weer eens, last van je geweten?" zei Moon grijnzend.

"Grr houd op over mijn geweten!" zei Claire boos. "

"Mijn volledige naam is…"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaa?" zei Moon verwachtingsvol.

"Is, _BellaClaire_" begon Claire walgend, "Anne-Fleur Claudine Hélène Tagné... "

De rest werd overstemd door het ijzige gelach van Moon.

"Whaha ben jij met die achtelijke namen opgescheept, nou das wel een mond vol hoor!" lachte Moon, "Nu ben ik een stuk blijer met mijn eigen naam!"

"Mens, je zou niet lachen!" zei Claire boos.

"Heb ik dat gezegd dan?" zei Moon vol leedvermaak.

"Nou nee Moon, maar we zijn vriendinnen, ik had gehoopt dat je niet zou gaan lachen!" zei Claire boos.

"Wat denk je nou van mij?" zei Moon onschuldig, "Je kent me onderhand toch wel?"

"Hmpf" mompelde Claire, "Alsof ik zo blij met die namen ben, blaime my parents!"

"Zal ik doen!"

"Wie heeft jouw je namen eigenlijk gegeven Monalita Rachella?" zei Claire zuur.

"Weet ik het, maar ik neem het diegene zéér kwalijk!" zei Moon boos, maar ze herinnerde zich iets.

"Claire wat bedoelde je vader.." begon ze, en haar blik gleed naar de tot as vergaande brulbrief, "Met 'treden in de cirkel'?"

Claire werd wit maar zei toen nonchalant, alsof het niks was.

"Nou je weet dat mijn ouders Dooddoeners zijn..?" begon ze doodleuk.

"Ja, maar wat heeft dat er nou weer mee nodig?" zei Moon ongeduldig, zij was de enige die op de hoogte was van Claire' ouders.

"Nou ze willen dat ik ook in 'de cirkel' , van dooddoeners dus, treed.." zei Claire schouderophalend.

"Bleh, daar ga je toch niet aan mee doen?" zei Moon, al trok het kwade haar wel erg aan.

Claire keek haar vriendin beledigd aan.

"Heb ik me OOIT iets aangetrokken van mijn ouders?" zei ze beledigd tegen Moon, "Je weet dat ik 'bad' ben, maar dat, nou nee daar heb ik niet zoveel zin in, verbonden worden met een halfdood lijk, gatver de gedachte alleen al!"

"Ook een leuke manier om Voldemort te beschrijven!" zei Moon grijnzend.

Claire had met veel geoefen geleerd om Voldemorts naam uit de spreken, omdat haar ouders hem altijd 'de heer van het duister' noemden, maar kon een huivering niet onderdrukken toen ze die naam weer hoorde.

"Bellaclaire!" zei Moon streng, "Stel je niet zo aan!"

Claire maakte een geïrriteerd geluidje.

"Ik spreek zijn afschuwelijke naam toch al uit, ik weet alleen dat hij in het verleden 'Marten' heette, zijn achternaam weet ik geen eens!" zei Claire geïrriteerd.

"Wie wel, ik bedoel wie is er nou in hem geïnteresseerd?" zei Moon schouderophalend.

"Na, niet veel mensen denk ik, mijn ouders wel maar ik denk niet dat ze het willen weten.."

"Maar we gaan over 3 dagen naar jouw huis toch?" zei Moon.

"Ja, dan gaan we mijn 'verjaardag' vieren, eindelijk meerderjarig!" zei Claire vrolijk.

"Weet je al wat je aan gaat trekken?" zei Moon bezorgd, beiden waren wel gek op kleding, vooral het soort waarmee je jongens kon 'lokken' en ze dan schaamteloos afwijzen.

"Nou nee, ik twijfel…" zei Claire, "En op mijn feestje moeten ook dé mensen van het moment komen!"

"Ik snap het…" zei Moon zuchtend, "Wil je Malfidus soms uitnodigen?"

"Alsjeblieft niet zeg!" zei Claire snoeverig, "Dat joch is verschrikkelijk arrogant!"

"Ja maar ik heb dingen over hem gehoord Claire…" zei Moon mysterieus, "En het is toch wel de moeite om zijn knappe vriend Zabini uit te nodigen?"

"Wat heb je dan over hem gehoord?" zei Claire nieuwsgierig, als het om roddels ging waren Claire en Moon er als eerste bij.

"Hij schijnt nog knapper zijn geworden in de zomer.." zei Moon geheimzinnig, "En dan is knap nog een understatement!"

"Ach welja waarom ook niet, werk zijn arrogantie maar omhoog…" zei Claire snuivend.

"Laten we erheen verschijnselen!" zei Moon met twinkelende ogen.

Claire keek haar sceptisch aan, "Jij mag dan wel je brevet hebben, maar IK nog niet!"

"Nou en?" zei Moon, "Je hebt vorig jaar toch lessen genomen!"

Claire had Moon ervan kunnen overtuigen, dat ze er NIET heen zouden gaan!

Maar ze had dan wel moeten beloven hem uit te nodigen op haar feest, en dat ze zichzelf dan lekker uitdagend kleedden, zodat alle jongens weer lekker konden kwijlen.

Even later waren ze bezig een gastenlijst samen te stellen.

"Patricia Loster?" zei Moon.

"Ja die moet komen!" zei Claire beslist.

Op een gegeven moment hadden ze de meiden, waaronder:

Patricia Loster, Ginny Wemel(zij was 1 van de weinige Griffoendor vrienden van Claire), Chloe Fraski, Madison Trinks, Parvati en Padma Patil, (die net aan de cool meter hadden gehaald), Hermelien Griffel(Claire wou het eigenlijk niet, maar Ginny stond erop), Brooke Lane en nog een paar anderen mensen.

"Goed welke jongens?" zei Claire, al wist ze welke Moon in ieder geval wou uitnodigen.

"Malfidus!" zei Moon, tot Claire's walging, beslist.

"Juist…" zei Claire duister, "Wie nog meer?"

"Nou Zabini.." zei Moon glimlachend.

"Moon hij is een eikel, een zak een arrogante…!"

"Jaha maar heb je dat lichaam en dat gezicht en dat haar en dat KONTJE wel eens gezien, HALLO meid leef eens in het heden!" begon Moon zwijmelend, "Dan heb ik tenminste nog wat vermaak, en bovendien staat zijn hot + cool meter WAY boven de normale mensen!"

"Net als de onze.." voegde Claire eraan toe.

"Ja schat, maar JIJ gééft het feestje al, en bovendien wordt jij sowieso overal uitgenodigd.." zei Moon zuchtend.

"Niet bij de Griffoendors en Huffelpuffers altijd!" protesteerde Claire, "Die vinden me te 'slecht' voor hun feestje!"

Claire lachte, "Alsof ik hun zielige feestjes nodig heb!"

"Precies, laat ze lekker.." zei Moon al even gemeen lachend.

"We MOETEN Frank Stones uitnodigen!" zei Claire.

"Ja je heb gelijk, de enige Griffoendor die er nog héél goed uitziet!" zei Moon beslist.

"O ik heb nog een beroemdheid nodig voor mijn feest…" zei Claire lachend, "Laten we de 'jongen die bleef leven' vragen!"

"Gatver, POTTER!" begon Moon krijsend van het lachen, "Altijd al geweten dat je een oogje op hem had!"

Claire deed alsof ze moest kotsen in het boek dat Moon bestudeerde.

"Man het was maar een grapje, maar ik nodig hem toch maar uit!" zei Claire vinnig, "Ginny zal het op prijs stellen, en doe die zielige 'Rob' Wemel ook maar!"

"Hij heet denk ik Ronald" zei Moon lachend.

"Whatever!"

"Tot nu toe hebben we, Malfidus(Claire trok een gezicht), Zabini(Moon trok een gezicht, alleen dan alles behalve walgend), Stones, Potter, Wemel.."

"Ja en je moet ook nog Daniel Stalp uitnodigen, en Joshua Riskiti en.." zei Moon.

"Oké dan zet ik Stalp en Riskiti er ook op" zei Claire, "Zaten die nou in Ravenklauw?"

"Stalp zit in Ravenklauw en Riskiti zit in Zwadderich.." zei Moon schouderophalend.

Uiteindelijk hadden ze een gastenlijst van 100 mensen, inclusief wat mensen die al van school waren, waaronder Olivier Plank.

De dagen die volgden vlogen voorbij en op de dag dat ze zouden vertrekken pakte ze nog stel hun spullen in.

"Echt jammer dat we hier weg moeten.." zei Claire spijtig, "Bij mij thuis heb je zeurende ouders en zijn we niet helemaal alleen aangezien ik twee broers heb.."

"Je bent jarig en je geeft een knallend feest!" zei Moon streng, "Je ouders zijn er dan niet en jouw huis is veel groter!"

"Dat is waar." Gaf Claire toe.

"Heb ik gelijk?" zei Moon verbaasd, "Olé!"

Ze maakte een vaag vreugdedansje voor Claire haar zei dat ze even normaal moest doen.

Ze pakten een snufje Brandstof, en nadat Moon nog een trieste blik had geworpen op het huis van haar adoptievader, stapte ze na Claire het haardvuur in met haar koffers.

"BELLACLAIRE!" schreeuwde een woedende stem die Claire bij haar beetpakte.

Moon keek sceptisch op en zag dat diegene die haar vastpakte Claire' oudere broer Matthew, hij zag er best leuk uit maar kon ook vreselijk vervelend zijn, wist Moon uit ervaring.

"Laat me los en noem me niet zo Boudewijn Arnout!" siste Claire woedend en ze rukte zich los uit de greep van haar 21jarige oudere broer.

"Man, je hebt pa harstikke pissig gemaakt en daar heb ik onder moeten lijden, en noem mij nooit meer… bij mijn namen.." zei hij woedend.

Claire zette haar handen in haar zij.

"Zeik niet Boudewijntje" zei ze sceptisch, expres om haar broer bozer te maken.

Even leek het alsof haar broer zijn geduld zou verliezen maar toen kwam de vader van Claire de hal binnen.

"_Daar gaan we dan weer" _dacht Claire vermoeid, maar ze zette haar handen opstandig in haar zij.

Moon moest moeite doen om niet te lachen toen ze de situatie eens bekeek.

Een woedende broer die zijn best moest doen zijn zus niet te wurgen, de zus in kwestie die arrogant van hem naar haar vader keek en een vader die op het punt stond te gaan schreeuwen, wat ook zou gebeuren.

"BELLACLAIRE!" schreeuwde haar vader.

"Ik heet Claire, mocht je het nog willen weten!" zei Claire kil.

Haar vader liep op haar af en siste: "Als je zo door gaat jongedame, gaat dat feest mooi niet door!"

Claire zette haar ene hand op haar heup terwijl ze met de andere door haar, haar heen streek terwijl ze met een verveelde blik langs haar vader keek, alsof ze weg wou.

Die nonchalante manier van doen had altijd effect op haar vader, dan had hij het idee dat het haar toch niet kon schelen.

Deze keer slaagde ze ook weer met succes, haar vader ging niet door op het feestje, wat dus betekende dat zijn woorden geen betekenis hadden.

In plaats daarvan ging hij weer door op haar staaltje ongeregeld toverkunst.

"Jongedame, dus we mogen we wat verantwoordelijkheid van je verwachten!" zei haar vader zuchtend, "Je bent nog niet meerderjarig dus tover dan toch ook niet, ik heb ontzettend mijn best moeten doen en ik heb de boel toen gesust door te zeggen dat mijn dochter verantwoordelijk is en een lief meisje!" Claire's broer snoof laatdunkend.

"Dus daarom stuur je een brulbrief?" zei Claire kil.

Haar vader leek weer kwaad te worden.

"Luister eens, miss verwend, hoe moet ik anders door die schedel van je doordringen!"

Claire vond het leuk om haar vader te pesten en daarom ging ze nog even door.

"Nou het enige wat tot me doordrong was het feit dat mijn trommelvliezen op springen stonden!" zei ze schouderophalend.

Voor haar vader nog een keer kon ontploffen kwam haar moeder binnen.

"Claire liefje!" zei ze enthousiast, en ze kwam gracieus naar Claire toe.

"_Eindelijk iemand begrijpt dat ik Claire heet en niet BellaClaire…" _dacht Claire.

"En Moon!" zei ze toen ze Moon zag, "Leuk je weer eens te zien meisje!"

"Dankje, ook leuk om je weer eens te zien" zei Moon, ze mocht 'je' zeggen tegen Claire haar ouders en daar maakte ze handig gebruik van, ze werd namelijk moe van het 'u' zeggen tegen de leraren.

"Gustaaf, je bent toch niet te hard geweest voor Claire?" zei Claire's moeder lijzig.

"Ze moet weten wat voor gevolgen het kunnen hebben Marie!" zei Claire's vader bars.

"Is het nu weer Marie?" zei haar moeder kil, "Soms noem je me Marie en soms Louise, mijn volledige naam is Marie-Louise en zo wens ik ook aangesproken te worden of je noemt me gewoon Louise, niet om en om want daar word ik langzamerhand gek van!"

Claire wenkte Moon en ze gebaarde met haar hoofd naar boven. Moon begreep de hint en ze pakte haar koffers en de meiden waren ongemerkt naar boven geglipt als Claire's broer niet weer vervelend moest doen.

"Mam, BellaClaire Anne-Fleur Claudine Hélène ontsnapt.. " zei Matthew grijnzend.

"Houd je kop Mathijs Boudewijn Arnout Melchior Reinout!" zei Claire woedend, maar keek vol leedvermaak toe hoe haar broer bleek van woede werd nadat hij al zijn 5 namen had gehoord.

Snel gingen Moon en Claire naar boven om zich daar helemaal leeg te lachen.

Nadat ze na een uur uitgelachen waren gingen ze de uitnodigingen schrijven en versturen.

De eerste was aan Brooke Lane, en de uitnodiging zag er zo uit:

_Geachte Juffrouw Lane,  
Zoals U ongeacht weet, is de verjaardag van Claire Tagné in aantocht en U  
bent uitgenodigd voor het feest._

_Zorg wel dat U gepast gekleed gaat, anders zult U jammer genoeg niet worden  
geaccepteerd._

_Met vriendelijke groeten  
_

_Claire Tagné_

Zodra Claire die brief had geschreven, toen had de het hokje achter 'geachte juffrouw' opengelaten en kopieerde toen de brief 50 keer.

Bij alle brieven schreef ze, samen met Moon, de achternamen van de meiden erop.

Hetzelfde deed ze bij de brief van de jongens en toen verstuurden ze de uitnodigen, met 10 uilen, 10 brieven per uil.

Claire en Moon waren al knap geweest in hun 6e jaar, maar ze waren nu nog meer veranderd en dus nog knapper geworden.

"Wij? Arrogant!" Moon lach dubbel van het lachen toen Claire vertelde over een kleine Griffoendor die de meisjes 'árrogant' had genoemd.

"Laten we nu maar boodschappen doen.." zei Claire schouderophalend, "We moeten toch wel Drakenchips, Vuurwhiskey, Boterbier enzo neerzetten…"

"Ja, laten we maar gaan naar de WegisWeg, via het haardvuur.." knikte Moon.

_Een uurtje later…_

Claire en Moon stapten uit de haard, met hun armen vol met spullen.

Drakenchips(zo heet dat je mond er bijna uitbrandde!), wat snoep van Zacherius dat ze ook daar verkochten, Vuurwhiskey, Boterbier, Pompoensap(voor de gevoelige zielen), drop toverstokken en nog heel veel meer!

Ook hadden ze een aantal kaarsjes gekocht, en ze zouden een 'knus' hoekje maken, raad maar waarvoor die bedoeld was, niet om te gaan zitten als je alleen wou zijn in ieder geval…

"Nou dat wordt een knalfeest!" zei Moon tevreden.

"Inderdaad, maar waarom moest Malfidus ook alweer komen…?" zei Claire zuchtend.  
"Omdat hij lékker is Claire!" zei Moon ongelocig, "Snap dat nou eens!"  
#Diepe Zucht#  
"Goed dan…"

Maar de dagen vlogen om en de dag brak aan dat Claire jarig was..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heeeeeeeeey mensen, dit was onze eerste Chap  
Hope You like it!  
And plies review,  
Weet je wel, dat knopje met "Go" hieronder, kost maar een héle kleine moeite en het maakt ons superblij!  
We luuuuuuuuuuuf you peepz!  
XXX  
Bo and Lins


	2. Het feestje

Bad Girls. Hoofdstuk 2: Het feestje 

Die ochtend werd Claire vroeg wakker en zag Moon in een bed naast haar liggen, diep in slaap.

Claire besloot wraak te nemen en maakte Moon wakker door hard in haar oor te toeteren dat ze jarig was.

"Wat, hoe laat is het!" zei Moon verschrikt, toen ze zag dat een grijnzende Claire op haar neer keek zuchtte ze.

"Bella-Claire wil je even normaal doen en me voortaan niet zo vroeg wekken?"

Claire keek Moon boos aan, "Ik heet geen Bella-Claire, en ik ben nu jarig weet je wel!"

Moon gaapte en rekte zich uit. "Nou en, ik ben ook 1 keer in het jaar jarig, zo bijzonder is dat nou ook weer niet…"

"Wat ben je toch weer vriendelijk Moon.."

"Ja, ik weet het, ik ben ook zo'n leuk persoon!"

"Ha, ha"

"Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?" vroeg Moon aan Claire.

"Uhm, even kijken, het is bijna 8 uur…" zei Claire nadat ze op haar horloge had gekeken.

Precies op dat moment ging de deur open en kwamen Claire haar ouders binnen.

"Claire, we wilden je nog even feliciteren voor we weg zouden gaan, omdat je, je feestje alleen wilt vieren lijkt me…" zei haar moeder en ze gaf Claire een knuffel, "Dus gefeliciteerd schat!"

Claire staarde haar verontwaardigd aan.

"Heb ik soms geen cadeautje?" zei ze met een gespeeld pruillipje.

"Natuurlijk wel, maar die heeft je vader…" zei haar moeder en ze wenkte haar man.

"Nou gefeliciteerd schat, en laten we hopen dat je nu wat meer verantwoordelijkheid heb gekregen." Zei haar vader met een grijns en hij gaf haar een cadeau.

Claire pakte het gretig aan en maakte het open.

Ze gilde toen ze zag wat erin zat,

Er zat een peperdure jurk in die bezet was met echte diamanten en die nachtblauw van kleur was, het had van boven een diepe V-hals en het gewaad was van onderen schuin, zodat hij links kort was en rechts helemaal tot de grond liep, en waardoor Claire haar linkerbeen dan helemaal bloot kwam te liggen.

Ook zaten er bijpassende, zwarte schoenen bij met een paar diamantjes erop.

"Aaaaah bedankt mam, pap!" gilde Claire opgewonden en ze viel haar ouders om de hals.

"Graag gedaan lieverd!" zeiden haar ouders tegelijkertijd, "Maar we hebben nog een cadeau, maar die krijg je morgen.."

"Ah, waarom morgen?" zei Claire teleurgesteld.

"Omdat het maar in de weg zou lopen als we het je vandaag zouden geven, tijdens je feestje.." zei haar moeder geheimzinnig.

"O, ik vertrouw jullie erop!" zei Claire schouderophalend, "Hebben jullie de Witte Wieven al gehuurd?"

"Natuurlijk hebben we dat!" zei haar moeder verontwaardigd, "Weken geleden al, om 12 uur precies zijn ze er, en om 1 uur zouden de gasten arriveren toch?"

"Ja, dan zijn ze er ongeveer denk ik…" zei Claire schouderophalend, "Heb je ook 2 uitsmijters ingehuurd en een cateringbedrijf?"

"Ja, ja!" zei haar moeder.

"Oké!" zei Claire toen stralend, "Kom Moon we hebben wat voor te bereiden!"

Moon knikte zwijgend en de ouders van Claire vertrokken weer.

Toen ze zich eenmaal hadden aangekleed, nog hun oude kleding want ze wilden hun 'feestoutfit' nog niet verpesten, gingen ze naar beneden en zetten alles klaar.

Rond een uur of 11 kwam het cateringbedrijf en Moon wees aan waar ze alles neer moesten zetten, terwijl Claire goede muziek uitkoos, als de Witte Wieven een rustpauze zouden hebben of als ze iets anders wilden horen.

"Ik hoop maar dat dit goed gaat!" zei Moon bedachtzaam toen ze de kamer zag, hij was ruim genoeg voor 100 mensen maar Claire was soms iets te overenthousiast, zucht net zoals nu…

"Ik heb er zo een zin in!" zei Claire enthousiast, en ze begon meteen te zingen.

"_Dat kind is echt gestoord…" _dacht Moon vermoeid.

"Claire!" zei ze, "Doe even normaal, het feest moet nog beginnen!"

Rond 12 uur kwamen de Witte Wieven en om 1 uur werd er aangebeld.

"Doe dan open!" zei Moon tegen Claire, beiden hadden nu hun outfit aangetrokken.

Met een ruk opende Claire de deur en keek in het lachende gezicht van Jessy, een goede vriendin van Zweinstein.

"Jessy!" Gilde Claire overenthousiast terwijl ze haar vriendin om de hals viel.

"Claire!" Riep Jessy even enthousiast.

Ze trok haar jas uit en een mooie outfit werd zichtbaar. Moon floot bewonderend.

"Ook rijke ouders zeker?"

Jessy knikte en liep achter Claire aan naar de huiskamer, die helemaal versierd was. De Witte Wieven zaten al aan hun tweede glaasje Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel en begroetten het meisje vrolijk.

Daarna ging het vrij snel, heel snel was de kamer gevuld met mensen. De meeste ervan waren goede vrienden van Claire én Moon, maar er waren ook mensen waarvan Moon zeker wist dat ze hen nog nooit eerder had gezien, laat staan gesproken.

Moon was vrijwel het goedkoopst gekleed, met haar zwarte driekwart broek en haar witte shirt, korte mouwen, diep uitgesneden hals, met de opdruk: 'Bitch, So? I don't give a damn if you hate me!' Ze droeg witte pumps met een kleine hak, en was hoogstens 5 galjoenen kwijt geweest. Terwijl de meeste mensen toch zeker het dubbele hadden betaalt voor hun outfit. Behalve de Wemels dan, maar die hadden gewoon geen geld.

Hoofdschuddend zag Moon hoe Claire de ene jongen na de andere de dansvloer op trok. Moon zag haar zelfs met Zabini dansen, alleen om Malfidus liep ze met een grote boog heen.

Claire had het fantastisch naar haar zin en danste alsof haar leven ervan afhing. Moon dronk. Ze danste en dronk, praatte en dronk. En geen Pompoensap of Boterbier, maar whisky en borrels. Toen ze naar Claire's zin iets te giechelig werd greep ze in.

"Hoorde jij nu niet een of andere onschuldige jongen te zoenen?" Vroeg Moon toen Claire zei dat ze niet zoveel moest drinken. "Ga naar je Pottertje toe!"

Claire keek boos naar Moon en trok het glas wat ze vasthield uit haar handen.

"Oké, nou ga jij even heel goed luisteren. Punt 1, misschien zou ik nu ook wel met een of andere 'onschuldige' jongen staan zoenen als ik me niet verplicht had gevoeld om jou te redden van een enorme kater, en punt 2, ik heb niks met Potter!" siste Claire, maar Moon luisterde al niet meer.

Ze had een heel leuke jongen in het oog gekregen, die ruzie stond te maken met een andere, totaal niet leuke jongen. Ze hadden de volle aandacht van Moon en nu keek ook Claire om, om te kijken wat Moon zo verschrikkelijk interessant vond.

Malfidus en Potter stonden boos tegenover elkaar. Potter leek bijna uit zijn vel te springen van woede, terwijl Malfidus een en al ijzige rust en arrogantie was.

"Potter toch, ik dacht dat je niet dieper kon zinken dan vriendschap sluiten met dat uitschot. En nou is die Wemel ook nog je vriendin?" sneerde Malfidus. "Was Jammerende Jenny al bezet?"

Het was doodstil geworden in de kamer, zelfs de Witte Wieven waren gestopt met spelen. Iedereen keek in de richting van de twee jongens, en Claire liep langzaam dichterbij. Het kwam niet in haar op om een einde te maken aan de ruzie, of om in te grijpen.

"Hou je bek, Malfidus!" siste Potter terug. Malfidus trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Ik had wel iets meer verwacht van de 'De jongen die te lang bleef leven'"

Dat was de druppel voor Harry. Met een brul rende hij naar voren, naar Malfidus toe. Al vond Claire het nog zo leuk om Malfidus in elkaar geslagen te zien worden, ze wilde geen vechtpartijen tijdens haar feestje. Terwijl Moon de jongens luidkeels aanmoedigde, graaide Claire in haar zakken naar haar toverstok, die ze nu, eindelijk, zou mogen gebruiken.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Gilde Claire en Harry viel als een blok beton op de grond.

Een luidkeels 'Aaaah' weerklonk van de gasten, die het gevecht maar al te leuk hadden gevonden. Malfidus, die er een beetje verkreukeld uitzag, keek Claire aan, maar werd daarna afgeleid door Blaise, die hem even luidkeels moest feliciteren.

"Waarom liet je ze niet vechten?" vroeg Jessy, die naast Claire was komen te staan.

"Ik wil geen gevechten op mijn feestje" antwoordde Claire kortaf. Haar blik gleed door de kamer tot hij bleef hangen op een lege fles.

Een grote glimlach verscheen op Claire's lippen.

"Wie doet er mee met flesje draaien?"

Al snel zat iedereen in een grote kring en liet Claire de fles in het midden van de kring ronddraaien.

"De regels zijn als volgt. Je laat de fles draaien en als hij tot stilstand komt bij iemand moet die persoon een opdracht uitvoeren, verzonnen door degene die de fles liet draaien. Volbreng je de opdracht niet, dan is het einde voor jou in zicht"

"Uhm.. Claire? Moeten we Harry niet ontstijven?" vroeg Ginny langzaam.

Claire schudde met een walgend gezicht haar hoofd. "Nee, natuurlijk niet! Stel je voor dat je met hem zou moet zoenen!"

Ginny keek even beledigd naar Claire maar bewoog zich niet. Dan maar geen Harry, ze wilde Claire te vriend houden. Zonder Claire had ze Harry nooit gehad en was ze nu niet zo populair geweest.

Ondertussen was de fles gestopt bij Madison, die een gilletje slaakte en daarna vol interesse naar Claire keek.

"Oké Madison, jouw opdracht is.." Claire dacht diep na. Toen verscheen er een brede grijns op haar gezicht. "Een hele zak Drakenchips opeten!"

De groep juichte en Moon haalde een zak Drakenchips, die raar genoeg nog in overvloed aanwezig was, aangezien iedereen zijn of haar tong graag wilde behouden. Om Madison te helpen kreeg ze er ook een glas water bij, om de brand in haar mond te blussen.

Onder luidde aanmoediging at Madison haar eerste chipje, om daarna een grote teug water te nemen.

"Je hebt maar één glas water tot je beschikking, dus doe zuinig!" Gilde Claire.

Daarna dronk Madison niet meer, tot de halve zak, toen ze het echt niet meer hield. Ze dronk het hele glas leeg en weigerde om nog meer van de chips te eten.

"Die heeft voor de rest van haar leven een Drakenchips-fobie," mompelde Moon in Claire's oor. Die grijnsde en zei tegen Madison:

"Sorry Madison, maar je hebt de opdracht niet goed volbracht. Je ligt eruit."

Madison haalde haar schouders op, niet in staat om nog iets te zeggen met haar verschroeide tong. Omdat Madison haar opdracht niet kon volbrengen mocht Claire nog een keer aan de fles draaien. Dit keer kwam de fles tot stilstand bij Malfidus, die een beetje benauwd keek bij het zien van Claire's gezicht.

Claire dacht na, ze moest iets extra geniepigs bedenken voor Malfidus, zodat ze van hem af was.

Claire draaide zich naar Draco en grijnsde. "Jouw opdracht is; Ontstijf Harry en bied je excuses aan"

Met grote ogen staarde Draco, Claire aan. Hij gromde maar stond toen toch op. Hij liep naar Harry toe en richtte zijn toverstok. Met een schok kon Harry zich weer bewegen.

"Ik zeg het niet graag, maar het is de bedoeling dat ik mijn excuses aanbied. Excuses dus" Zei Draco lijzig en hij draaide zich terug naar de groep jongeren.

Hij draaide de fles en hij stopte bij Moon. Met een gezicht op zeven dagen onweer keek ze naar de fles, alsof ze hem dwong om verder te draaien.

"Kus Frank Stones." Zei Malfidus en met een ruk keek Moon op.

"Hier?" Draco knikte en Moon haalde haar schouders op.

Ze stond op en liep naar Frank toe. Ze zoende hem vol op zijn mond. Daarna keek ze grijnzend naar Malfidus.

"Genoeg?"

Met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht knikte hij. Moon wierp nog een blik op Frank, met zijn bruine ogen en donkerblond haar zag hij er stoer, maar ook lief uit.

Daarna liep ze terug naar haar plek, en terwijl ze langs Malfidus liep siste ze hem toe:

"Als je denkt dat je me daarmee kan raken, heb je het mis"

Moon gaf een enorme zwieper aan de fles zodat hij minstens 5 minuten aan het draaien was. Na een lange tijd bleef hij hangen bij Claire. De grijns op Moon's gezicht betekende niet veel goeds toen ze van Claire naar Malfidus keek.

"Oh nee Moon! Dat flik je me NIET!" Gilde Claire, die het direct door had. "Einde van het spel, ik kap ermee!"

Er werd luidkeels geprotesteerd, maar Claire hield voet bij stuk. Als Moon haar plannetje kon uitvoeren was ze er geweest. Woedend keek ze in de richting van haar Zwadderaar vriendin, die breed teruggrijnsde.

Uiteindelijk werd het nog een gezellige dag. Claire werd overspoeld met cadeautjes en gooide met spreuken, die ze eerst niet mocht gebruiken. Na een tijdje stelde iemand voor om een tovenaarsduel te houden, zonder gevaarlijke spreuken.

Daar waren Claire en Moon natuurlijk gelijk voor te vinden, en zij waren dan ook de eerste die het tegen elkaar opnamen.

"Oké Claire, laat is zien wat je geleerd hebt van je geliefde ouders" Zei Moon met een valse ondertoon in haar stem.

"Levicorpus" Gilde Claire. Moon blokkeerde haar. Weer gilde Claire een spreuk, maar steeds weer blokkeerde Moon haar. Claire sprong op en neer van woede.

"Waarom doe je niets! Je blokkeert me alleen!"

"Het is zo leuk om jou boos te zien" Lachte Moon. "Wil je een echt duel? Dan kan je het krijgen"

"Expelliarmus!" Zei Claire. Moon blokkeerde haar.

"Rictusempra!" Schreeuwde Moon. Claire lach dubbel van het lachen toen de spreuk haar in haar maag raakte.

"Impedimenta" Giechelde ze. Moon blokkeerde haar.

"Levicorpus!" Claire hing op z'n kop in de lucht, nog steeds stikkend van het lachend. Haar hoofd liep rood aan. Moon schudde haar lange haar over haar schouders.

"Finite Incantatem" Mompelde ze. Daarna zei ze tegen Claire, die nog steeds op z'n kop in de lucht hing: "En Claire, vertel me nou maar is wie het beste van ons twee is.."

Claire slaakte een diepe zucht en met tegenzin zei ze: "Oké Moon, je hebt gewonnen. Jij bent beter"

Met een overwinningsgrijns op haar gezicht liet Moon, Claire zakken.

Terwijl Moon haar vriendin overeind hielp, gingen de volgende twee tegenover elkaar staan, klaar voor een duel. Het waren Padma en Parvati Patil, de twee zussen wilden koste wat het kost van elkaar winnen.

Op de helft van het duel was Claire spoorloos verdwenen, samen met Daniel Stalp, en Moon vermoedde wel wat ze aan het doen waren. Daniel was Claire's eerste ónschuldige' jongen van het feestje.

Ook Malfidus was verdwenen, al betwijfelde Moon of het om dezelfde reden was waarom Claire weg was. Als hij maar niet voor problemen zou zorgen.

Ondertussen stond Claire ergens in een hoekje met Daniel te zoenen als of haar leven ervan af hing. Ze merkte niet op dat er iemand door de gang aan kwam lopen en keek ook niet op toen een ijzige stem zei:

"En wat denken jullie wel niet aan het doen te zijn?"

Zonder om te kijken mompelde Claire: "Als je ogen in je kop zou hebben zou je het zien"

Ze ging ongestoord verder met waar ze mee bezig was. De persoon liet het er niet op zitten.

"Ik zou graag willen dat jullie dat ergens anders deden, zodat ik er niet van hoef te genieten"

Woedend draaide Claire zich om. Wie durfde haar te storen!

"Dit is mijn huis, en ik mag doen wat ik wil. Als je het niet wil zien, ga dan vooral ergens anders heen, zodat wij gewoon onze gang kunnen gaan!"

Ze prikte met haar vinger in de persoon tegenover haar. Ze slikte. Langzaam keek ze omhoog, zag grijze ogen. Blond haar.

"Malfidus! Wat doe jij hier in vredesnaam! Rot op!" Gilde Claire verontwaardigt.

"Dat was ik ook van plan, waar het niet dat jij en je vriendje," Malfidus keek minzaam naar Daniel, "hier de gang blokkeren!"

Met een rood hoofd keek Claire om zich heen, om tot de conclusie te komen dat Malfidus een beetje, heel erg gelijk had. Natuurlijk was Claire te koppig om het toe te geven.

"Dat geeft je nog steeds niet het recht om ons te storen" probeerde Claire.

"Hou die praatjes maar voor je Tagné, je kunt toch niet winnen van een Malfidus." En met die woorden liep Malfidus verder door de gang, weg van Claire en Daniel.

"Kom je?" Zei Daniel, proberend de stilte te verbreken.

"Nee, ga weg" sneerde Claire. Zij en Moon stonden erom bekend om een ijzige houding te hebben tegen jongens, ze te zoenen en dan genadeloos te dumpen.

Met een chagrijnige blik in haar ogen keek Claire, Daniel na, die verontwaardigt wegliep. Uiteindelijk kwam hij terug, met **Joshua Riskiti in zijn kielzog. Zonder iets te zeggen liepen de twee jongens langs Claire, en knalden de voordeur achter zich dicht.**

**Toen Claire terugkwam vermaakte Moon zich uitstekend met Frank, die haar zo te zien erg aantrekkelijk vond. Malfidus was nergens meer te zien, en ook Zabini was verdwenen. Claire zuchtte en haalde wat te drinken.**

Ze knoopte een gesprek aan met Ginny, maar dat viel al snel stil omdat Ginny teveel afgeleid werd door Harry, die om haar aandacht vroeg.

Claire zuchtte. Iedereen scheen het naar hun zin te hebben, terwijl zij zich verveelde, degene die het feestje had georganiseerd!

Uiteindelijk kwam Moon naar haar toe, nadat ze zich had weten te bevrijden van Frank.

"Hoe was het met Daniel? Hij kwam zo boos terug, heb je hem afgewezen?" Vroeg Moon vermakelijk. Ze kende haar vriendin, als iets haar niet aanstond maakte ze dat maar al te graag duidelijk.

"Het ging goed tot Malfidus zich ermee ging bemoeien"

Claire vertelde over Daniel en wat er gebeurt was met Malfidus, en Moon zei:

"Ik wist dat ik hem achterna had moeten gaan!"

"Maar," Er verscheen een grote grijns op Claire's gezicht. "vertel nou eindelijk hoe Frank zoent! Ik zag jullie wel!"

Moon lachte. "Dat stelde niet veel voor. Hij zoent goed, maar ook niet fantastisch. Weet je trouwens waar Blaise is?"

Claire knikte. "Die is samen met Malfidus vertrokken nadat ik hem even helemaal plat had gescholden"

Moon keek teleurgesteld. "Nou! Ik heb nog niet eens met hem gepraat!"

"Daar heb je nog genoeg tijd voor als we weer terug zijn op Zweinstein. Dan kan je zoveel met hem 'praten' als je wilt." Zei Claire met de nadruk op het woord praten.

Moon giechelde maar schudde haar hoofd. "Dat zit er voorlopig niet in"

Een uurtje later stuurde Claire iedereen naar huis, het was gezellig geweest, maar als haar ouders terugkwamen wilde ze dat iedereen weg was, zodat ze niet voor gek gezet zou worden door haar vader en haar broer, die haar continu 'Bella–Claire' noemden.

Zij en Moon ruimden in een razend tempo op, zwaaiden de Witte Wieven uit en gingen toen languit op de bank liggen met een grote zak met snoep wat over was van het feestje. Ze praatten na over wat er gebeurt was, de leuke en niet-leuke dingen.

"Wat was je eigenlijk van plan voordat ik het flesje draaien stopte?" Vroeg Claire langzaam, er zeker van dat ze het antwoord al wist.

"Ik was er nog niet helemaal uit, maar het zou uiteindelijk zoiets worden als met Malfidus zoenen."

"Dan had ik toch gelijk" zei Claire niet bepaald enthousiast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nou, dit was weer het tweede hoofdstuk van Bad Girls. Het eerste deeltje is geschreven door Linsey, de rest door Bo. Blijf vooral met reviews strooien, dat vinden we erg leuk._

_Xxx van Bo en Linsey._


	3. De ontdekking

**Hoofdstuk 3: De Ontdekking**

Toen Claire de volgende ochtend wakker werd, dacht ze weer terug aan haar fantastische feestje. Over een week zouden zij en Moon terug gaan naar Zweinstein!

Kreun.

Nog meer Malfidus en Zabini, voordeel was dat er volop jongens waren die Claire maar al te graag zou willen versieren, zoenen en dan weer dumpen.

Geweldige sport.

Plotseling bedacht ze zich iets, maar voor ze overeind kon schieten werd Moon kreunend wakker. Ze greep naar haar hoofd en mompelde:

"Man, ik heb een beetje koppijn"

"Waarschijnlijk is dat je straf voor het feit dat je mij met Malfidus wilde laten zoenen!" Zei Claire grijnzend, ze had absoluut geen medelijden met haar beste vriendin.

"Ah, laat me nou maar met rust, heb toch al genoeg last van een ochtendhumeur" zei Moon en ze trok een kussen over haar hoofd.

Claire haalde haar schouders op maar ging toen stilletjes naar de kamer van haar ouders. Ze klopte niet op de deur maar ging plots naar binnen, terwijl haar ouders in een soort van knuffel verstrengeld lagen.

"Moet dat!" schreeuwde ze, haar ouders werden meteen wakker.

"Claire? Wat kom jij hier dan?" vroeg haar moeder verschrikt, en ze maakte zich los uit de greep van haar man.

"Nou, voordat ik tot deze gruwelijke ontdekking kwam, kam ik vragen naar mijn tweede cadeautje waar jullie het gister over hadden" zei Claire, terwijl ze nog steeds walgend keek.

"O, natuurlijk!"zei haar moeder glimlachend en ze pakte het cadeautje met een grote roze strik erop, en waar vreemd genoeg een paar gaten in zaten. Claire bedankte haar moeder en maakte het vreemde pakje open.

"Aaah!" gilde ze enthousiast, toen ze zag wat erin zat.

In de doos zat een klein, wit poesje van hoogstens een paar maanden oud met kleine hazelnootkleurige oogjes, zodra Claire de doos opengemaakt had pakte ze het poesje eruit en knuffelde het. Het poesje begon meteen te spinnen en te spelen met het korte haar van Claire.

"Mam, ik ga nu naar Moon toe!" gilde ze, "Dankje, ik houd héél veel van jullie!"

En weg was Claire. Ze stormde haar kamer in en trok het kussen van Moon's hoofd.

"Wat is er?" zei ze geïrriteerd.

Claire liet haar het poesje zien, Moon was nog steeds lichtelijk geïrriteerd, maar liet zich wel vermurwen toen het poesje met haar begon te spelen.

"Hoe moet ik haar noemen?" vroeg Claire vragend aan Moon.

Geen idee" zei Moon verveeld maar toen verscheen er een grijns op haar gezicht.

"Draco?"

"Moon, jij eng mens!" zei Claire vol afschuw. "Nee, zal ik haar.. Cupcake noemen?"

Moon barstte in lachen uit.

"Cupcake? Wat doe je dat arme beest aan!" zei ze vol ongeloof en keek met medelijden naar het kleien poesje, dat inmiddels Moon's matras zat te slopen.

"Wat dacht je van Mica?" zei ze toen schouderophalend.

"Ja, dat ik wel een leuke naam voor haar!" zei Claire enthousiast. Zo werd het kleine poesje Mica genoemd.

Claire had die week bijna niets anders gedaan dan met Moon bespreken of ze nou met Frank 'had' ja of nee. Ook op de avond voordat ze naar Zweinstein gingen was het weer een geweldig onderwerp.

"Moon, heb je nou met Frank?" zeurde Claire weer aan Moon's hoofd.

"Weet ik het, lekker boeiend, als ik hem wil zoenen doe ik dat ook wel zonder verkering. En ik wil ook héél graag Blaise Zabini uitproberen." Zei Moon verveeld.

Daarna pakten ze hun koffers in, tot Claire peinzend zat te kijken wat ze nou weer mee moest nemen, als ze een feestje had. Moon werd daar zo gek van, dat mens had gewoon teveel kleding, dat ze gewoon wat kleding pakte en het in Claire's koffer propte. Probleem opgelost.

Eerst protesteerde Claire luid, maar daarna gaf ze toch toe dat het anders een eeuwigheid zou gaan duren.

Toen ze eindelijk hun koffers hadden ingepakt, dat hield dus in dat Moon al na 5 minuten klaar was en Claire en zonder hulp van Moon wel een uur over had kunnen doen. De rest van de avond deden ze niet meer dan lui op de bank liggen, en tot Moon's grote ergernis, zeuren over Frank.

"Ik maak het uit als je nu niet je grote mond houdt!" gilde ze uiteindelijk.

"Dus je geeft toe!" zei Claire enthousiast, wat haar een klap op haar hoofd opleverde. Daarna keek ze Moon met een engelengezicht aan toen deze in lachen uitbarstte.

"Ik denk dat het tijd wordt om een manier te vinden om jou en Malfidus te koppelen" zei Moon met een duivelse grijns.

"Dat doe je niet!"

Moon had weer iets gevonden om Claire angst aan te jagen en de rest van de tijd verveelde ze Claire met dreigementen en feitjes over Blaise Zabini.

Toen ze de volgende ochtend wakker werd was dat door een vals gezang dat uit de badkamer kwam.

"Moon, houd je kop dicht!" gilde Claire met haar kussen over haar hoofd.

Moon ging nog harder zingen om Claire te irriteren. Toen de deur eindelijk openging en er een hoop stoom vrij kwam ging Claire de badkamer in en zong extra vals om Moon te irriteren. Helaas was deze weer eens gevoelloos en zei ze niets, niets irriteerde haar op dit soort momenten.

Toen Claire de douche uitkwam en zich had omgekleed riep haar moeder haar, dar ze onder 4 ogen wilde praten. Claire rolde met haar ogen, en Moon grijnsde vals.

Claire volgde haar moeder naar diens kantoor, wat alleen gebeurde bij serieuze dingen. Haar moeder gebaarde naar een stoel tegenover het bureau, maar Claire weigerde te zitten, om van schrik misschien weer overeind te veren.

"Claire, ga zitten alsjeblieft" zuchtte haar moeder vermoeid.

Chagrijnig, als of het een grote moeite was, ging Claire zitten met haar armen over elkaar geslagen.

"Nou, kom maar op met het slechte nieuws!" zei ze.

"Hoe weet je dat het slecht nieuws is?" snauwde haar moeder zenuwachtig.

"Nou, alttijd als je me hier uitnodigt dan is het slecht nieuws!"

"Goed dan," zei haar moeder, "Ik moet je iets vertellen over Moon"

Claire veerde, zoals verwacht, overeind en staarde haar moeder boos aan.

"Als het over Moon gaat, waarom nodig je haar dan niet uit?"

"Nou, het is een beetje geheim en het gaat over Moon's vader, jij moet het haar vertellen" zei haar moeder een beetje zenuwachtig. Claire ging geschokt zitten.

"Wát zei je?" vroeg ze ongelovig. Haar moeder zuchtte.

"Over haar vader Claire, De Heer van het Duister heeft mij verteld wie het is" zei haar moeder.

"VOLDEMORT?" schreeuwde Claire, "Nou, dan zal het wel weer zo'n stomme Dooddoener zijn, of iemand die hij uit de weg wilt ruimen. Nou? Welke is het?"

"Geen van beiden" zei haar moeder zacht.

"WAT!" zei Claire, en ze veerde weer overeind, "Als het geen van beide is, waarom is het dan zo belangrijk dat Voldemort haar opspoort, en ik het haar moet vertellen?"

"zo moeilijk is dat toch niet om te begrijpen, Claire!" snauwde haar moeder, "Haar vader is -"

"Ja?"

"De Heer van het Duister"

Claire slofte geschokt terug in haar stoel. "Dat kán niet"

Haar moeder knikte. "Dat kan wel"

"En ík moet vertellen dat Voldemort haar vader is, nou ze verklaard me voor gek!" zei Claire, wild met haar armen wuivend.

"Dan is het aan jou de taak om het goed te brengen, de Heer van het Duister verwacht het van je" zei haar moeder achteloos.

"Nou, zeg maar tegen Voldemort dat hij mijn kont kan kussen, ik word NOOIT een Dooddoener, mam!" schreeuwde Claire. Haar moeder verbleekte.

"Je weet wat de gevolgen zijn als je weigert, Claire. Dat van dat Dooddoenerschap kan hij nog wel accepteren, voorlopig, maar als je dit weigert weet ik niet wat de gevolgen zijn" zei Claire's moeder zenuwachtig.

Claire wist heus wel wat en dan gebeurde, en ze wist ook wat de gevolgen waren. Dan maar vertellen..

Toch had ze geen zin meer om naar haar moeder te luisteren en stormde ze het kantoor uit. Ze rende naar haar kamer om vervolgens aangestaard te worden door een stomverbaasde Moon.

"Hé! Wat is er gebeurt? Je ziet er zo opgefokt uit" zei ze verbaasd. Claire nam een paar grote teugen adem en wendde zich toen tot Moon.

"Ik, ik heb gehoord wie je vader is, Moon" zei ze zacht. Moon staarde haar met grote ogen aan.

"Wat?" zei ze verward. Daarna veranderde de blik in haar ogen.

"Je maakt een grapje hè?"

Claire schudde haar hoofd en haalde diep adem.

"Ik zweer het. Ik weet wie je vader is"

Achterdochtig keek Moon haar beste vriendin aan. _Ze liegt_.

"Wil ik het weten?"

"Waarschijnlijk ben je er niet blij mee" zei Claire, Moon's blik ontwijkend.

Moon staarde Claire nog steeds niet-begrijpend aan, en wist niet wat ze nu moest geloven. Ondertussen vroeg het kleine poesje van Claire, Mica, om aandacht en krabde over Moon's arm. Achteloos haalde Moon haar arm omhoog om haar, haar uit haar gezicht te strijken, en Mica viel van haar arm af op de grond. Toen begon ze klagelijk te miauwen en Claire pakte haar op.

"Je moet iets minder wild doen met Mica, ze is nog maar klein!" zei ze.

"Huh, wat?"

Claire zette Mica naast zich neer en keek Moon serieus aan.

"Moon, ik zal het maar gelijk zeggen, er niet omheen draaien. Je vader is-" Haar stem schokte. Dapper ging ze verder. "Hij heet-"

Moon hapte naar adem. "Het is toch niet, nee alsjeblieft niet, hij!"

"Marten Vilijn" ging Claire verder, zonder op Moon's uitval te letten.

"Dé Marten Vilijn?" vroeg Moon zwakjes. Claire knikte, blij dat ze het eindelijk had durven zeggen.

"Oh, en laat me raden, nou moet ik me bij hem aansluiten? Nou daar kan hij mooi naar fluiten, ik weiger" zei Moon en ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar.

Claire moest lachen om haar koppige houding. Moon keek haar vreemd aan.

"Ha ha ha, wat _geestig_. Ik hoor net dat mijn vader de meest gevreesde tovenaar aller tijden is en jij gaat _lachen_?" zei ze beledigd.

Claire deed haar mond open om zich te verontschuldigen, maar op dat moment riep haar moeder de twee meisjes voor het eten. Claire hield Moon tegen toen deze naar de eetkamer wilde lopen.

"Beloof me één ding, Moon. Behandel mijn moeder als normaal, ze doet het alleen in opdracht van hém." Moon trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Daarna verscheen er een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Ik zal het proberen"

Na dat gezegd te hebben liep ze de trap af richting de eetkamer, waar het eten net opgediend werd door een paar huiselfen. Claire volgde haar, en de vriendinnen gingen naast elkaar zitten aan de lange eettafel.

Na het eten gaan ze naar boven en kletsen nog wat na. Om een uur of 11 is Moon het geneuzel van Claire zat en loopt ze naar de badkamer om haar tanden te poetsen. Als ze terug is in de slaapkamer trekt ze haar pyjama aan en kruipt ze in bed.

Al snel volgt Claire haar voorbeeld maar kan het niet laten om nog even expres over Moon's bed te stampen voordat ze in haar eigen bed klimt, Moon's gevloek negerend.

Als Claire wakker wordt ligt Moon nog in diepe slaap. In zichzelf lachend vraagt Claire zich af waar Moon over droomt. Ze weet niet dat waar Moon over droomt eerder een nachtmerrie is. Maar daar zal ze snel genoeg achter komen.

Ze loopt naar de badkamer en zet de douche in. Zingend staat ze onder de warme straal die ervoor zorgt dat ze zich wakker voelt. Vandaag gaan ze terug naar Zweinstein, iets waar Claire erg veel zin in heeft.

Met een schok schiet Moon overeind in haar bed. Even vraagt ze zich af waar ze wakker van is geworden, maar dan komt alles weer volledig terug. Ze zakt terug op haar kussen en zucht. Het was geen leuke droom geweest. De Cruciatus vloek ondergaan is nooit leuk. Kreunend staat Moon op, en loopt naar de badkamer. Nadat ze een ram tegen de douchedeur heeft gegeven, proberende Claire's gezang te stoppen, wast ze haar gezicht en kleed ze zich aan.

"Wat droomde je?" vraagt Claire als de twee meisjes aan de eettafel aan hun ontbijt zitten. Ze zullen over een uur opgehaald worden door de privé-chauffeur van Claire's vader, die hen naar het station zal vervoeren.

"Ik was bij mijn vader, hij was niet blij met me" Moon zucht, "Crucio en dat soort zooi"

"O" Mompelt Claire, en ze richt haar aandacht weer op haar ontbijt. Ze had niet geweten dat Moon het zo zwaar zou opvatten over haar vader, maar schijnbaar is het erg aangrijpend voor haar.

"Trouwens, we worden opgehaald door de privé-chauffeur van mijn vader, nu allebei mijn ouder niet thuis zijn" Zegt Claire, blij met een ander onderwerp.

De bel gaat en Claire doet open. Het is de chauffeur, die gelijk begint met Claire's hutkoffer in de auto te proppen. Als hij hetzelfde heeft gedaan met de koffer van Moon en de twee meisjes comfortabel op de achterbank zitten, gaan ze richting het station in Londen. Het is best een eind rijden, en omdat Claire afgelegen woont, zijn er amper huizen of mensen te zien. Na wat voor Claire en Moon erg lang heeft geduurd, rijden ze Londen binnen en stoppen ze bij het station. De chauffeur haalt bagagekarretjes, laad de hutkoffers erop, tikt tegen zijn hoed en rijdt weg.

Kletsend over van alles en nog wat lopen de vriendinnen door de massief stenen muur tussen perron 9 en 10. Op perron 9 ¾ staat de Zweinsteinexpres al te wachten, en snel stappen Claire en Moon in. Uiteindelijk vinden ze een lege coupé waar ze tevreden neerploffen.

"Zin om weer naar school te gaan?" Vroeg Moon nieuwsgierig aan Claire.

"Niet heel veel, maarja, het is altijd leuk om weer nieuwe jongens te versieren" Antwoordde Claire met een gemene grijns.

Moon wilde haar mond openen om iets te antwoorden, maar juist op dat moment ging de deur van hun coupé open en kwamen Claire's vriendinnen van Griffoendor binnenstormen.

"Claire!" Gilde Jessy en ze stortte zich op haar vriendin. Nadat ze Claire helemaal platgeknuffeld had bekeek ze haar vriendin is goed.

"niets veranderd sinds ik je voor het laatst zag"

Moon snoof. "Vind je het gek, het is misschien een week geleden"

Jessy keek haar beledigd aan maar zei niets. Winnen van Moon zou ze toch nooit. Ze keek naar haar grijze ogen en wende toen haar blik af, bang voor wat ze in die ogen zag.

Een grijns verscheen op Claire's gezicht terwijl ze zei: "Geen ruzie maken, dames"

Moon stond op en liep naar de coupé deur.

"Ik ben weg, ik zie je wel op school" Zei ze tegen Claire en daarna verdween ze achter de deur.

Met grote passen liep Moon langs de coupés op zoek naar de meisjes van Zwadderich waar ze mee omging. Wat ze niet wist was dat Claire haar volgde. Ze wilde niet dat Moon zomaar weg ging, samen konden ze nog wel is lol trappen in de trein. Ze passeerde de coupés en was nog maar een paar meter van Moon verwijderd tot er een stem riep:

"Hé Tagné!"

Claire draaide met haar ogen en riep: "Rot op, Malfidus! Ik wil _niet_ met je praten!"

Moon had haar inmiddels ook gehoord en dat was iets wat Claire juist probeerde te voorkomen. Moon hield er niet van om achtervolgt te worden, en zeker niet door haar beste vriendin, die dat maar al te goed wist.

"Claire," Zei ze ijskoud. "wat doe je hier, en waarom achtervolg je me? Roep me gewoon!"

Claire zuchtte.

"Sorry, ik wilde je net roepen, maar toen moest Malfidus zich er weer mee bemoeien" Zei Claire.

"Waar moest ik me zo nodig mee bemoeien?" Vroeg een stem achter Claire. Boos draaide ze zich om en stond oog in oog met Draco Malfidus, die ze op haar eigen feestje uitgekafferd had.

"Nu doe je het weer! Ga vrienden zoeken!"

Draco lachte schamper en zijn vrienden verschenen. Claire slikte bij het zien van Blaise, Korzel en Kwast. Moon trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Ach, konden we het weer niet alleen aan?" Ze grijnsde. "Hoor je niet een paar onschuldige eerstejaars af te bekken, of nog beter, een onschuldig meisje te zoenen?"

Draco snoof maar draaide zich toen om. Terwijl hij weg liep zei hij:

"Ooit komt de dag, Vilijn, dat jij niet meer bent dan een zielig hoopje as"

Moon gromde. "Daar zou ik maar niet zo zeker van zijn, aangezien mijn vader jouw vader makkelijk overtreft."

Woedend draaide Draco zich om. Moon sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek minachtend terug. Draco wilde zijn mond open doen om iets te zeggen, maar bedacht zich op het laatste moment. Het scheen hem te dagen, wat Moon net gezegd had. Zonder verder nog op Draco te letten draaide Moon zich om en liep straal langs Claire heen, naar de plek waar ze van plan was naartoe te gaan. Claire draaide zich om en wilde haar volgen, maar bedacht zich toen.

"Moon! Kom terug, we moeten praten!" Brulde ze.

Met heel veel tegenzin liep Moon langzaam terug naar Claire, die onrustig met haar voet tikkend op de vloer, stond te wachten.

"Waarom laat je het mij niet uitvechten met dat stuk vuil van een Malfidus? En waarom, waarom gebruik je je _vader_ om je te verweren?" Siste ze, het woord vader extra sterk uitsprekend.

Moon zuchtte en draaide met haar ogen.

"Sinds wanneer maak jij uit wat ik doe en zeg?"

"Sinds wanneer ben jij zo snel aangebrand?"

"Sinds jij mij commandeert!"

"Ik commandeer je niet, ik wil gewoon zelf het woord doen!"

"Zie je, je bent gewoon arrogant!"

"Wie is hier nou arrogant! Beetje gaan opscheppen wie de beste vader is!"

"IK HEB NIET GEZEGD DAT MIJN VADER DE BESTE IS!"

"Oke, rustig, rustig, het is al goed!"

"Goed zo"

"Vrienden?"

"Vrienden"

Claire lachte en haakte haar arm in die van Moon. Samen liepen ze terug naar de coupé waar Claire vandaan kwam, terug naar hun spullen en haar vriendinnen.


	4. Do you wanna kiss?

**Hoofdstuk 4: Do you wanna kiss?**

Claire staarde uit het raam van de schommelende koets, naar het grote kasteel, wat de naam Zweinstein droeg. Ze ging eindelijk terug, na een lange vakantie vol lol, kon hier het echte leven weer beginnen. Ze keek terug in de coupé, naar Moon, die gapend tegenover haar zat. Het leuke aan Moon was dat je haar alles kon vertellen. Het interesseerde haar niets wat anderen over haar dachten, en daardoor was ze en icoon voor onzekere meisjes geworden. Niet dat je Moon nou echt onzeker kon noemen. De twee meisjes hadden een koets voor zich alleen, want na een ijzige blik en een voorproefje van de radde tong van Claire waagde niemand het meer om een van hen tegen te spreken.

De koets stopte en ze stapten uit. Natuurlijk moest het weer regenen als ze aankwamen, en dus renden ze samen naar het grote kasteel. Eenmaal binnen wrongen ze hun kleding uit en liepen arm in arm naar de Grote Zaal, die zich langzaam vulde met drijfnatte leerlingen. Moon liet haar vriendin los en zwaaide nog even voordat ze neerplofte aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Claire liep door naar het eind, waar ze aan de tafel van Griffoendor ging zitten.

--

Toen de zaal gevuld was begon Anderling met haar toespraak. De toespraak die Perkamentus ook elk jaar had gehouden, en die zeker nu Voldemort weer van zich had laten horen, steeds langer werd. Vol met tips en waarschuwingen, over de beveiliging en dingen die je wel en vooral niet moest doen. Alsof de leerlingen die niet allang uit hun hoofd kenden, nadat hun ouders er uren op gehamerd hadden. Maar toch bleef ze het herhalen, elke toespraak weer.

Moon miste haar pleegvader. Al hadden ze weinig tijd met elkaar doorgebracht en kende ze hem eigenlijk niet, toch miste ze zijn steun, een hand op haar schouder als er iets gebeurt was, zijn opbeurende stem. Moon schudde haar hoofd.

_Ho. Terug naar het heden. _

--

Anderling rondde haar toespraak af, en door de hele zaal klonk rumoer. Zo stil als het altijd was als Perkamentus aan het woord was, zo rumoerig was het nu. Claire staarde naar de tafel van Zwadderich, in de hoop een glimp op te vangen van Moon op te vangen, en dan een geluidloos gesprek te beginnen. Jammer voor Claire, was het niet Moon die haar blik opving, maar Draco Malfidus. Gelukkig wist Claire daar wel raad mee, en begon ze een staarwedstrijd. Jessy, die naast haar zat, zwaaide even met haar hand voor Claire's ogen, maar volgde toen haar blik, en toen ze Malfidus zag, grijnsde ze.

"Ik zie dat je je maatje gevonden hebt," zei ze.

Claire stompte haar in haar zij, zonder haar blik af te wenden. Jessy ging beledigd verder met haar eten.

--

Moon keek verveeld de zaal rond, opzoek naar een interessant iemand. Ze zag Claire, en die naar iemand zat te staren. Moon volgde haar blik en bleef steken bij Draco Malfidus. Met een grijns op haar gezicht stond Moon op, en liep langs de tafel naar de plek waar Draco zat. Ze stopte achter zijn rug en tikte hem op zijn schouder. Zonder zijn blik af te wenden snauwde hij:

"Wat moet je?"

"Iets aardiger mag best hoor, Draco," zei Moon, en ze trok een wenkbrauw op.

Draco draaide zich iets om, maar bleef oogcontact houden met Claire, die ook niet wegkeek. Kennelijk moest ze het zelf doen, dus zei Moon:

"Wat ben je aan het doen?"

"Ik ben bezig met een staarwedstrijd winnen," antwoordde Draco.

_Ik betwijfel het. _

Moon ergerde zich aan hem en wilde hem het liefst gewoon omdraaien, maar dan zou het haar schuld zijn, en hij moest het zelf doen. Ze liep naar Blaise, die naast Draco zat, duwde hem opzij, zodat hij tegen Draco aanstootte. Daarna ging ze naast hem zitten, in de hoop dat Draco nu geen oogcontact meer had met Claire.

Valse hoop.

"Hé, wat gezellig, kom je me gezelschap houden?" vroeg Blaise, en hij keek opzij naar Moon. Moon draaide met haar ogen. Daarna verscheen er een grijns op haar gezicht.

"Alleen als je iets voor me wilt doen,"

--

Claire staarde Draco aan, en hij staarde terug. Het begon haar al aardig te vervelen, maar ze weigerde om Draco te laten winnen. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze Moon naar hem toelopen, en zag hoe ze en gesprek probeerde aan te knopen. Toen het haar niet lukte om een gesprek te beginnen, leek het erop alsof ze het opgaf.

_Kom op Moon, laat me niet alleen._

Ze ging naast Blaise zitten. Claire wilde uitschreeuwen dat je vriendin helpen toch belangrijker is dan een jongen versieren, maar toen kreeg ze door wat Moon probeerde. Wat dan ook erg mislukte. Claire maakte een gefrustreerd geluidje maar weigerde haar blik af te wenden van die van Draco.

--

"En wat moet ik dan voor je doen?" vroeg Blaise geïnteresseerd aan Moon, ze had zijn volle aandacht. Moon boog zich naar hem toe en fluisterde:

"Zorg dat Draco zijn blik afwendt van die van Claire."

"Tegen welke prijs?" vroeg Blaise, en Moon zakte geïrriteerd terug op de lange houten bank.

"Dat heb ik al gezegd, dan blijf ik hier zitten," antwoordde ze gepikeerd.

_Bloedirritant wezen. _

"Hmm, ik weet wel een manier," mompelde Blaise, en zijn blik gleed naar Moon's lippen, maar ze kapte hem af.

"Je doet het alleen, ik wil er niet bij betrokken worden!"

Blaise opende zijn mond om er weer tegenin te gaan, maar Moon was het nu echt zat, en gaf hem geen kans om te gaan praten.

"Je doet het, of je doet het niet!" zei ze ijzig. Blaise was stil. Moon staarde hem boos aan.

"Oké, oké, ik offer me wel op," mompelde Blaise en hij boog zich naar Draco.

"Hé! Lekker aan het staren?" Begon hij. Draco mompelde iets, maar wende zijn, blik niet af.

"Wie is het?" Blaise liet zijn blik door de zaal glijden, "Ah, Tagné. Altijd al geweten dat je haar wel zag zitten."

Draco reageerde weer niet, maar probeerde zijn vriend wel te slaan, wat natuurlijk mislukte.  
Dat is iets, waar alleen meisjes goed in zijn, in twee dingen tegelijk doen.

Moon had geen zin om naar het nutteloze gesprek van Blaise en Draco te gaan zitten luisteren, dus keek ze de zaal rond, en at haar eten. Haar blik bleef hangen bij de tafel van Griffoendor, en ze ving de blik op van een donkerblonde jongen, met bruine ogen. Lang niet zulke mooie ogen als die van Blaise, maar ze konden ermee door.

_Oké, sinds wanneer vind ik Blaise mooie ogen hebben?_

--

Ondertussen zat Claire zich stierlijk te vervelen. Haar vriendinnen waren begonnen met een discussie waar ze graag aan mee had willen doen, Claire hield van discussies, maar zei was gedwongen om te blijven staren naar dat stuk vreten genaamd Draco Malfidus.

_Dood aan Malfidus._

Opeens zag ze iets wat niet echt waarheid kon zijn. Verbaasd wende ze zijn blik af, en voelde tegelijk een gevoel van triomf, omdat Draco hetzelfde had gedaan, maar dan een paar seconden eerder.

Moon zat, nee dat kan niet waar zijn, eerlijk niet, ze zat..

"Ze zoent met Zabini!" mompelde Jessy naast Claire, en die keek met een ruk om.

_Verraad._

Woedend stampte Claire naar de tafel van Zwadderich.

"Monalita Rachella Vilijn!" bulderde Claire naar haar vriendin die nu onbeschaamd met Blaise Zabini zat te zoenen.

Zonder zich om te draaien zei Moon: "Bella-Claire Anne-Fleur Claudine Hélène Tagné.."

"Laat haar los of je krijgt er spijt van!" siste Claire tegen Zabini.

Hij staarde haar aan, voorzover dat kon met Moon die in zijn nek ademde en maakte een schouderophalend gebaartje.

"Moon het spijt me maar we MOETEN praten!" schreeuwde Claire.

"Dan doe je dat zo maar, ik ben bezig!" zei Moon op ijzige toon en Claire besefte dat ze nu even op moest zouten, anders verging het Blaise net zo erg als Daniel…

Boos liep Claire naar haar andere vriendinnen met haar armen over elkaar.

_Van alle jongens die ze had kunnen uitkiezen, waarom dan zojuist Zabini! _Dacht Claire boos.

Claire bleef slechtgehumeurd, en haar humeur werd er niet beter op toen professor Anderling de roosters uitdeelde.

Grommend pakte Claire het aan en vouwde het open.

Dan ging er een gil door de zaal, maar vreemd genoeg kwam hij niet van Claire.

Claire keek naast zich en zag Jessy met haar hand op haar hart zichzelf proberen te kalmeren, Claire kon het wel hebben maar Jessy NIET…

Ze hadden de hele dag met de Zwadderaars…

Verveeld keek Claire weer naar de tafel van Zwadderich en zag dat Moon en Blaise elkaar nog niet hadden losgelaten, en Claire wist de manier om dat wel te doen…

Gemeen lachend pakte ze haar spullen en vertrok naar de tafel van Zwadderich, walgend plofte ze neer tussen Malfidus en Zabini en gaf Zabini een por.

Geen reactie.

"Kon je weer eens niet bij me vandaan blijven Tagné?" zei Malfidus grijnzend.

"Loop naar de hel Malfidus!" siste Claire en hij keek haar geamuseerd aan.

_Vervelend rotjoch!_

--

Moon zoende langdurig met Blaise, die blijkbaar nu haar vriendje was.

Hopelijk niet, want het idee van een vriendje hebben benauwde Moon soms, en dan maakte ze het meestal uit, meestal zelfs nog voor dat ze 'officieel' verkering hadden.

Technisch gezien had Moon dus nog nooit een vriendje gehad langer dan een dag, 1 keer had ze maar een vriendje gehad en dat duurde toen inderdaad een dag omdat Moon vond dat hij te bezitterig was, nadat ze van Claire had gehoord dat hij tegenover iedereen opschepte dat Moon niet meer aan andere jongens mocht zitten.

Dat maak ik zelf wel uit 

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag Moon, Claire wegglippen van de tafel van Griffoendor en naar haar tafel benen.

Wat is ze nou weer van plan? 

Onverstoorbaar ging Moon verder met Blaise zoenen tot ze voelde dat Claire naast Blaise ging zitten en grijnzend dacht ze dat ze dan ook naast Draco moest zitten.

Daarna voelde ze dat Blaise gepord werd, maar gelukkig trok hij zich daar niks van aan.

Waar ben je mee bézig Claire! 

"Kon je weer niet bij me vandaan blijven Tagné?" hoorde Moon een grijnzende Malfidus zeggen.

"Loop naar de hel Malfidus!" siste Claire.

Soms is Draco wel erg handig, hm misschien moet ik hem maar inhuren… 

"Als jij met me meegaat?" zei Malfidus grijnzend.

"Ik zei dat je op moest rotten Malfidus!" zei Claire kwaad.

"Misschien heb je het niet gemerkt, maar dit is MIJN tafel, waarom rot jij niet op?"

"Doe jij het maar, ik ben veel belangrijker!"

"Jij!"

"Nee JIJ!"

"Als je met nee jij bedoelt, dat ik belangrijker ben, dan klopt het maar anders ga ik niet weg, ga jij maar naar je lieve Griffoendors.."

"Grrr"

"Wat was dat, je verlangen om mij te zoenen, nou nee ik houd niet zo opgewonden typetjes.."

Moon had genoeg gehoord, gelukkig verbrak ze de zoen op hetzelfde moment als Blaise, geen schade liep hun 'relatie' nu op.

--

Kinderachtig. Leugenachtig. Vervelend. Rottig. Arrogant. WEZEN! 

Claire zag nu dat Moon haar zoensessie met Blaise had verbroken en haar half geïrriteerd en half geamuseerd aankeek.

"Draco als je, je positie nou eens goed bekijkt, je heb de staarwedstrijd verloren , dus wat heeft je miezerige leven nou nog voor zin?" zei Moon tegen Draco.

"Houd je erbuiten Vilijn!" snauwde hij naar haar.

"Doe normaal tegen mijn vriendin Malfidus!" snauwde Claire.

"Ik ben hier een discussie met jou aan het voeren Tagné en je lieve vriendin bemoeit zich overal mee!"

"Ach wat stel jij nou eigenlijk voor!"

"Alles wat jij niet bent."

"Ja arrogant, miezerig, heeft geen leven, om maar een paar voorbeelden te noemen!"

"Claire, Draco is best aantrekkelijk, en we weten allemaal dat je hem leuk vind!" zei Blaise grijnzend, die het weer voor zijn vriend opnam.

"Houd je kop dicht Zabini!" snauwde Claire.

"Claire doe normaal tegen Blaise!" zei Moon dreigend.

"Ach kom op, alsof ik ooit op Malfidus zou vallen!"

"Dat ben je al, dus houd maar op!"

"Kop dicht Malfidus!"

"Geld dat ook voor mij?"

"Kop dicht Zabini!"

"Claire!"

"Wat nou weer Moon?"

"Doe normaal tegen Blaise!"

"Als hij ophoud over lelijke jongens te praten!"

"Ik ben NIET lelijk!"

"Bewijs dat maar!"

"Zal ik doen!"

Draco stond op en liep naar de Ravenklauw tafel toe. Zorgvuldig bekeek hij alle meisjes 1 voor 1 en koos er toen eentje uit met lang, zwart haar.

Hij pakte haar bij haar schouder en ze keek eerst boos achterom maar toen ze Draco zag werd haar blik zenuwachtig maar ze probeerde zich wel verleidelijk op te stellen.   
Draco pakte haar vast en tilde haar op, zoende haar vluchtig, zette haar weer neer, en liep grijnzend terug naar Claire, Blaise en Moon.

"Bewezen?" zei hij grijnzend tegen Claire.

Ze knikte nors, knikkend maar nors.

Grijnzend ging hij zitten en spreidde zijn armen.

Toen viel Claire iets op Frank, de jongen waarmee Moon had gezoend op haar feestje, zat met een chagrijnig gezicht met alle Griffoendors bijeen en de manier waarop hij naar Moon keek, betekende niet veel goeds, hij zat vast te praten, met andere woorden, roddelen over Moon.

"Lieve mensen" zei Claire, "Het is bijna tijd, dus ik ga nu naar alvast naar Toverdranken.."

Moon knikte, kwam van Blaise zijn schoot af, en volgde Claire, de jongens verbaasd achterlatend.

Ze kwamen net op tijd het klaslokaal in, net toen de bel ging.

"Zo de dames hebben ook besloten om binnen te komen?" zei de lijzige stem van Sneep.

Moon en Claire leken bijna te doen alsof ze hem niet hoorden en gingen gezellig verder kletsen, tot grote ergernis van Sneep.

"Ja, dat was echt een leuke jongen Moon!" verzuchtte Claire half kwijlend.

"Ja dat wéét ik nu wel!" zei Moon geïrriteerd, al grijnsde ze toen ze Sneep' s gezicht zag.

"Hebben de dames misschien door, dat ik graag met mijn les wil beginnen!" zei Sneep kwaad.

Claire draaide zich naar Sneep toe.

"Ja maar misschien hebben wij wel géén zin in uw les meneer.." zei Claire schouderophalend, "Bovendien weet ik niet waar ik moet gaan zitten!"

"20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor juffrouw Tagné, wegens het beledigen van een leraar!" zei Sneep bars.

"Nou jaaaaaaaa zeg!" zei Claire boos, "Ik mag toch wel mijn mening geven!"

"Niet in dit klaslokaal juffrouw Tagné" zei Sneep en hij grijnsde.

"Goed dan" zei Claire zwaar ademend, "En waar moet ik zitten!"

"Daar" zei Sneep achteloos en hij wees naar Malfidus en Zabini.

"Neeeeeee, dat kunt U me niet aandoen professor!" zei Claire wanhopig.

"Dat kan ik wel en dat doe ik ook, als U niet zo laat was geweest kon ik U nog aan een ander koppelen, maar ik zeg U nu dat U met meneer Malfidus gaat samenwerken en juffrouw Vilijn met meneer Zabini, geen tegenspraak!" zei Sneep, genietend van het feit dat hij Claire razend maakte.

Claire griste haar tas van de grond af, liep met grote passen naar de tafel van Malfidus en Zabini en plofte neer naast Malfidus, met een gezicht dat op onweer stond.

Moon grijnsde en slofte naar haar vriendin, en ging tussen haar en Blaise inzitten.

Toen Sneep klaar was met zijn uitleg en had gezegd dat ze de ingrediënten konden pakken, ging Claire meteen met Moon ratelen om maar niet met Malfidus te hoeven communiceren.

"Ga je nog wat ingrediënten pakken?" zei de geïrriteerde stem van Draco achter haar, toen Claire naar Moon gedraaid zat en met haar ratelde over jongens.

"Waarom doe je het zelf niet?" zei Claire, zonder zich om te draaien van Moon.

"Jij bent hier de vrouw, en vrouwen horen het werk te doen!" zei Malfidus grijnzend, wetend dat Claire dit niet kon negeren en zich naar hem om zou draaien.

Hij werd niet teleurgesteld.

"Waarom laat je me niet met rust zwijn!" zei Claire kwaad, en daarna draaide ze zich weer om naar Moon, tot Jessy naar haar toe kwam.

"Claire ik moet je even spreken." Zei ze ernstig en ze gebaarde dat ze haar moest volgen.

Verbaasd volgde Claire haar, tot ze buiten het lokaal waren, Sneep negerend die hun terugriep.

"Claire, er word heel erg geroddeld over Moon en ook een beetje over jou omdat je met haar omgaat, Amy, ik en Sam vinden het prima dat je met haar omgaat maar de rest van de Griffoendors kennen Moon niet, en ze vinden haar onbetrouwbaar omdat ze meteen al vreemdgaat.." zei Jessy ernstig.

"Wat een onzin!" zei Claire boos.

"Dat heb ik ook al gezegd Claire maar het maakt niets uit.." zei Jessy, "Ik zeg het je nu zodat je het weet.."

"Goed, dankje Jessy" zei Claire bedaard, "Maar ik ga nu weer naar het klaslokaal om te werken met het stuk vreten dat Malfidus heet, nog bedankt trouwens dat je met mij wou samenwerken want nu zit ik aan hem vast!"

Boos draaide ze zich om en beende weer terug naar het lokaal, weer Sneep negerend.

Haar woede werd er nog groter op toen ze zag dat Malfidus nog geen ingrediënten had gepakt.

"Ga je misschien nog wat doen!" zei Claire kwaad tegen hem.

Hij keek op van het staren naar niks.

"Nee."

"Wat was je dan voor belangrijks aan het doen?" zei Claire boos.

"Staren"

"Naar wat dan?"

"Niets"

Boos liep Claire naar de ingrediëntenkast, griste er wat uit terwijl ze niet in de gaten had dat Malfidus naar haar keek, aangezien ze haar gewaad verknipt had tot het een beetje korter was, niet te kort, en ze had een maatje kleiner gekocht zodat het wat strakker zat.

Dat was Moon ook opgevallen en ze stootte Blaise aan, wees naar Draco en Blaise grijnsde.

"Weer naar de meiden aan het staren?" zei hij grijnzend tegen Draco.

Verstoord scheurde Draco zijn blik los en keek woedend naar zijn vriend maar besloot niet te reageren omdat Claire op dat moment weer terug kwam.

"Zo was je nu wel van plan wat te doen!" zei ze kwaad, met haar handen in haar zij.

"Nee" zei hij onverschillig.

Nu was Claire het zat, ze stapte naar Sneep.

Boos liep ze naar de leraar toe, die nu gebogen stond over de ketel van Wemel en Potter, de jongen die té lang bleef leven…

"Treurig Potter, Wemel.." zei Sneep, en keerde zich toen om toen een ongeduldige Claire op zijn rug bleef kloppen, weer niet wetend dat Malfidus' ogen haar volgden.

"Professor, ik kan niet met Malfidus werken, hij wil niets uitvoeren!" zei Claire boos, ongeduldig met haar voet tappend.

"Dat is uw probleem juffrouw Tagné, niet het mijne!" snauwde hij en ging weer verder met ketels controleren, toen draaide hij zich om.

"Laat ik U eraan herinneren, dat jullie hier een cijfer voor krijgen dat uiterst belangrijk is voor jullie P.U.I.S.T.E.N en dus zult U er wel aan moeten werken…" zei Sneep grijnzend en hij draaide zich toen weer om, om Marsman uit te kafferen.

Woedend liep Claire weer naar Malfidus maar ze grijnsde toen ze zag dat hij naar haar keek.

"Zo Malfidus, je vond me toch niet zo aantrekkelijk?" zei ze grijnzend.

Hij keek verstoord op, en leek zich even te schamen omdat hij betrapt was maar zei toen zo arrogant mogelijk: "Wat moet ik nou met jou, je bent een Griffoendor en je bent lelijk, het zou nooit wat worden!"

Claire staarde hem sarcastisch aan en plofte toen naast hem neer en keek chagrijnig.

Moon lachte in zichzelf tot ze de hand van Blaise over haar rug voelde glijden.

"Blaise blijf even van me af en concentreer je even op de toverdrank, als we deze niet voltooien falen we voor onze P.U.I.S.T.E.N!" zei ze geïrriteerd.

Geïrriteerd liet Blaise haar weer los en ging moeizaam verder met de toverdrank.

Claire was maar alvast begonnen, hoe stoer ze soms ook mocht doen, ze wou niet falen voor haar P.U.I.S.T.E.N!

Na 10 minuten besloot Draco zich toch maar te bemoeien met de toverdrank.

"Ben je al ver?" zei hij arrogant.

Boos draaide Claire zich naar hem om, en haar handen jeukten om hem een klap te geven.

"Als je eens zou helpen zou het beter gaan!" snauwde ze.

"Goed dan." Zei hij droog en hij pakte wat ingrediënten, "Wat moet ik doen dan?"

"Dat zoek je zelf maar uit!" zei Claire boos.

"Wat heb jij dan al gedaan?"

"Uhm eens even zien, ingrediënten gesneden, een aantal in het vuur gegooid, wat geroerd, en nu is het aan jou de taak om de rest te doen!"

Boos keek Draco in zijn boek en zag dat hij nu het 10 minuten moest laten pruttelen en om de minuut een keer met de klok mee roeren, daarna moest hij de Drakennagel erbij gooien en weer 5 minuten wachten, maar dan iedere minuut tegen de klok in roeren.

De 10 minuten gingen voorbij, maar Claire was nog steeds boos op Malfidus, Jessy, Zabini en alle domme Griffoendors.

Claire keek opzij en zag Malfidus zijn best doen om de toverdrank goed te krijgen, wat half lukte omdat je er twee personen voor nodig had, vol leedvermaak keek ze toe hoe een bezwete Malfidus zijn best deed om de toverdrank te brouwen..

"O ik help je wel!" zei Claire toen ze zag dat hij de toverdrank leek te verprutsen, voor haar gevoel dan.

"En waarom zou je dat dan doen?" snauwde hij, "Ik bedoel, waarom zou de geweldige Tagné mij, de onwaardige Draco, hélpen?"

"Omdat je die toverdrank aan het verprutsen bent!" siste Claire.

Snel pakte ze wat dingen van hem over en hielp hem snel, zodat de toverdrank van hun toch nog de zeeblauwe gloed kreeg die er nu boven hoorde te stijgen. Malfidus keek haar verbaasd aan maar hielp haar toen toch maar, omdat ook hij niet wilde zakken met Toverdranken.

"Stap bij je ketel vandaan, jullie tijd is OM!" zei Sneep lijzig, maar met een gezicht vol leedvermaak toen hij zag Potter en Wemel elkaar paniekerig aankeken met een ketel die vol zat met inktzwarte toverdrank.

Als eerste ging Sneep dus ook bij hun langs, maakte een spottende opmerking en ging verder met de rest van de klas.

Als laatste kwam hij bij Claire en Draco, vanwege het feit dat hij wou weten wat ze ervan gebakt hadden, terwijl Moon Sneep achter zijn rug vervloekte omdat hun drank wat waterig was, volgens hem dan.

Zijn grote haakneus hing boven de ketel van Claire en Draco, en hij snoof laatdunkend, desondanks het feit dat de drank best goed leek.

"_Oké, Griffel had het beter gedaan maar dat is nou eenmaal een stuud.." _dacht Claire walgend.

"Eigenlijk gaat dit nog wel, als ik de rest heb bekeken." Begon Sneep.

"_WAT GEEFT DIE HAAKNEUS EEN COMPLIMENT!" _dacht Claire ongelovig.

"Desondanks blijft deze drank waardeloos, waarschijnlijk door het matige optreden van juffrouw Tagné, kon de heer Malfidus deze drank niet volledig voltooien…" eindigde Sneep zijn verhaal, net op het moment dat de bel ging…


	5. Vriendinnen voor het leven, of toch niet

**Hoofdstuk 5: Vriendinnen voor het leven. Of toch niet.**

Mopperend liep Claire door de gangen naar haar les Bezweringen. Moon was er vandoor met Blaise, en had Claire alleen achtergelaten. Jessy en de rest van Claire's vriendinnen van Griffoendor zaten vast al in het lokaal, en dus was Claire op zichzelf aangewezen.

Eindelijk kwam ze dan aan bij het Bezweringenlokaal, en zag Jessy al zitten. Snel ging ze naast haar zitten, zodat niemand zou merken dat Moon weg was. Maar natuurlijk viel het op dat het ineens zo rustig was.

"Waar is jufrouw Vilijn?" vroeg Banning aan de klas, en Claire zuchtte diep. Toen stak zo'n trutje uit Huffelpuf haar hand op.

"Ik zag haar samen met die jongen uit Zwadderich weggaan," zei ze.

"Ohja, dáár hebben we echt iets aan. Díé jongen van Zwadderich," zei Claire hard, en Banning keek haar aan. Hij staarde haar even doordringend aan en zei toen:

"10 punten aftrek van Griffoendor" Claire slaakte een verontwaardigde kreet maar zei verder niets. Ze had geen zin in strafwerk.

Kennelijk wist Banning ook niet wat hij met de situatie aanmoest, want hij draaide zich om en begon iets op het bord te tekenen, waarna hij en oersaaie en vooral vervelende uitleg begon. Claire lette niet op, punt één omdat het verschrikkelijk saai was, en punt twee omdat Malfidus haar aandacht trok door een briefje tegen haar hoofd te gooien. Claire onderdrukte de neiging om haar potje inkt naar zijn hoofd te smijten, en maakte het briefje open.

_We weten allebei waar Moon en Blaise zitten, waarom gaan wij er niet ook vandoor?_

_Kus van je prins._

Claire keek op en zag Malfidus grijnzen. Dat hij nou werkelijk dat ze wel even met hem zou gaan spijbelen? Dat Moon het deed oké, maar zij. Natuurlijk zou ze het wel doen, maar niet met zo'n min persoon als Malfidus. Geïrriteerd krabbelde ze een briefje terug.

_Steek het in je reet._

_Een mep van een-very-geïrriteerd-meisje-uit-Griffoendor!_

Ze smeet het briefje naar hem toe, maar raakte zijn hoofd niet. Ze had alleen niet gezien dat Banning zich had omgedraaid en de hele klas keek nu haar kant op. Geïrriteerd draaide Claire met haar ogen.

"Is er iets?" vroeg ze uitdagend.

"Juffrouw Tagné, wilt u nu het lokaal verlaten?" zei Banning op strenge toon. Claire maakt een verontwaardigd geluidje en begon haar boeken in haar tas te smijten. Na Malfidus een woedende blik toe te hebben geworpen verliet ze het lokaal.

---

"Vertel nou maar gewoon waar we heen gaan. Ik heb Claire verlaten voor jou hoor," zei Moon geïrriteerd, terwijl Blaise haar door het kasteel trok, richting de grote houten voordeuren.

"Ik wilde je iets laten zien," zei Blaise, en hij trok Moon naar zich toe. Hij kuste haar, en liep toen verder. "en wat Claire betreft, ze is in goede handen bij Draco."

Moon barste in lachen uit. "Denk je nou echt," hikte ze, "Dat Claire hem niet helemaal in elkaar slaat als hij te dichtbij komt?"

Ze liepen verder en Blaise duwde een deur open. Samen liepen ze over het gazon richting het meer. Moon draaide zich om en liep achteruit richting het meer, terwijl ze naar het kasteel tuurde.

"Kan je vanaf hier het Bezweringenlokaal zien?" vroeg ze.

"Niet dat ik weet," antwoordde Blaise ongeïnteresseerd.

"Ah, ik hoop dat Claire een pesthumeur heeft. Jammer dat ik er niet bij ben, het is zo grappig om haar tekeer te zien gaan tegen leraren!" Giechelde Moon, waarna ze over een graspol struikelde en op haar kont belandde. Ze strekte zich uit en bleef liggen, terwijl ze naar de langskomende wolken keek. Blaise ging naast haar zitten en aaide haar haren.

Moon sloot haar ogen en genoot van de rust om haar heen. Iets wat niet lang zou duren, maar waar Moon nu nog geen besef van had. Claire was in aantocht, en ze was woedend.

"MONALITA RACHELLA VILIJN! WAT DOE JE HIER, EN WAAROM ZIT JE NIET GEWOON IN DE LES?" begon Claire woedend, en Moon ging met een ruk overeind zitten. "IK HEB GEEN ZIN OM NOG ÉÉN KEER EEN EED TE GAAN AFLEGGEN WAAROM JE NIET IN DE LES ZIT!" brulde Claire.

Moon kreunde en wreef over haar slapen. Blaise zat naast haar en staarde met open mond naar Claire, die woedend terug staarde.

"Je mond staat open," mompelde Moon tegen hem, voordat ze zich op Claire richtte. "Ben je er uitgestuurd?"

"Ja. Maar daar gaat het nu niet om, het gaat erom -"

"Het gaat helemaal nergens om! Ik maak mijn eigen leven uit!" zei Moon gepikeerd.

"Dus daarom laat je mij maar achter!" gilde Claire. "En dat noemt zich een vriendin!"

"Zoek dan een vriendje!"

Woedend stonden ze tegenover elkaar, beide van plan om te gaan slaan als iemand nog maar iets zei. Claire stond met haar armen in haar zij en Moon keek haar arrogant aan. Blaise keek van de een naar de ander en schudde daarna zijn hoofd.

"Meiden," mompelde hij.

"Het feit dat ik geen vriendje heb, heeft ermee te maken dat ik niet elke jongen pak die in mijn buurt komt," siste Claire. Moon maakte een verontwaardigt geluidje.

"Niet? Laat me niet lachen," antwoordde ze.

"Echt niet.." zei Claire onschuldig, en ze trok een engelengezichtje.

Moon keek haar met hoog opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Écht niet!" zei Claire verontwaardigd.

"Goed ik geloof je.." zei Moon zuchtend.

"Ik moet je alleen spreken Moon, het geroddel wordt erger, mede dankzij dat ex-vriendje van je, en ze stellen mij ook een ultimatum, niet dat ik dat nodig heb, ik blijf toch bij jou, maar we moeten iets doen, dat ze gewoon écht FLINK laat schrikken!" zei Claire doordringend.

Moon nam even bedenktijd en maakte het zich gemakkelijk door weer languit op het gras te gaan liggen, met Claire naast zich die met haar hoofd in haar handen lag, en Blaise die er blijkbaar nog niks van begreep.

Moon leek een plan bedacht te hebben want haar gezicht was een en al grijns, en die werd groter toen Draco kwam aanklossen, omdat hij blijkbaar er ook uitgestuurd was.

"Die ouwe Banning kan me niet aan," zei hij schouderophalend.

"Wat heb je nu weer geflikt?" zei Blaise grijnzend, blij dat zijn vriend afleiding kon bieden zodat hij niet hoefde uit te knobbelen waarom meiden zo vreemd in elkaar staken.

"Ik zei dat ik Tagné miste, en of ik er ook niet uit mocht gaan, toen hij zei van niet schoot ik een propje tegen zijn hoofd aan en ik moet nu dus strafwerk maken," zei Draco schouderophalend, terwijl hij gemakkelijk naast Claire ging liggen, die walgend opzij schoof.

"Waarom doe je toch altijd zo vervelend!" siste Claire, maar vervolgde toen: "Ga verder Moon, wat was je idee?"

"Jij neemt met Draco" zei Moon grijnzend.

"Pardon wát!" zei Claire ongelovig.

"Het is de enige oplossing Claire, jij neemt met Draco, hij is een Zwadderaar, jij een Griffoendor, het kán gewoon niet slechter, of eigenlijk beter want wij genieten!" zei Moon vrolijk.

Claire nam even de tijd om alles te laten bezinken, dit KON Moon niet ménen!

"O ja Claire" zei Moon, die haar gedachten had gelezen met behulp van Occlumentie, "Ik meen het serieus…"

"Daar ga ik NIET mee akkoord!" zei Claire onmiddellijk, hoe leuk het ook was om tere zieltjes van Huffelpuffers en andere mensen met een zwak hart, de grond in te boren, dit ging zelfs Claire wat te ver!

"Kom op Claire, dit is het perfecte idee!" zei Moon ongelovig.

Claire keek naar Malfidus, die naast haar in het gras haar grijnzend aan zat te kijken.

"Nee!" zei Claire met kracht, "Jij hebt het dan makkelijk Moon, ik moet me dan weer opofferen!"

Moon zuchtte, "Goed dan niet, maar bedenk wel aan alle geschokte gezichten, aan alle aandacht die dit spektakel zal krijgen en bovendien…" maar ze werd onderbroken door Claire.

"MALFIDUS LAAT ME MET RUST!" gilde ze.

Moon keek verveeld naar Draco en zag dat hij Claire tegen de grond gedrukt hield en zij hem probeerde te slaan, wat niet lukte aangezien hij haar polsen tegen de grond gedrukt hield.

Ook Moon vond hem nu een beetje te ver gaan.

"Malfidus ga van haar af en laat haar met rust, als je, je zo graag wil vermaken, kies een willekeurig meisje van de gang, en ga je daar dan maar mee vermaken. Je ziet toch dat ze geen interesse in je heeft," zuchtte Moon.

"Houd je erbuiten Vilijn!" snauwde hij.

"Houd jij je erbuiten!" gilde Claire en ze stompte hem van zich af.

"LUCHT!" zuchtte ze, en ze spreidde haar armen, "Eindelijk!"

Alle drie staarde ze haar verdwaasd aan, Moon met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Blaise zuchtte vermoeid en stond op. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Moon, die er verdwaast naar keek, niet van plan hem vast te pakken. Blaise liet zijn hand weer zakken.

"Ga je mee?" vroeg hij aan Moon. Die schudde haar hoofd.

"Eerst moet Claire vertellen wat ze van mijn voorstel vindt. Dus allebei wegwezen". Ze duwde Draco opzij en die stond met veel tegenzin op, waarna hij met Blaise naar het kasteel liep. Moon grijnsde breed naar Claire, die haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek.

"Nou, wat vind je?" vroeg Moon. Claire trok haar wenkbrauwen nog verder op.

"Wat ik vind? Het is het meest verschrikkelijke idee dat ik ooit gehoord heb," antwoordde Claire en ze sloeg haar armen demonstratief over elkaar.

"Wat wil je dan?" vroeg Moon verveeld. Ze begon een slecht humeur te kweken, iets waar de meeste mensen geen getuige van wilden zijn.

"Weet ik veel! Het is een goed idee, maar.. Waarom _Malfidus_? Van mijn part is het.. weet ik veel, Wemel ofzo, maar niet hém!"

Moon liet zich met een zucht in het gras vallen, niet van plan om eerder te antwoorden dan nodig. Het was het perfecte plan, goed genoeg om Draco en Claire aan elkaar te koppelen. Want natuurlijk zou er iets gebeuren tussen hen. Moon grijnsde bij de gedachte om Claire eindelijk terug te kunnen pakken. Waarschijnlijk zou ze het tegen die tijd niet eens erg vinden.

"Zeur nou iets minder en doe het gewoon. Dit is de enige keer dat ik je help. Ik ben niet degene die kapot gaat aan roddels die rondgaan in die toren van jullie," zei Moon uiteindelijk, nadat Claire naast haar was gaan liggen en naar de voorbijgaande wolken staarde.

"Hmpf," deed Claire, terwijl ze tevergeefs een uitvlucht voor dit alles probeerde te bedenken. Ze liet haar hersens kraken maar kon niets bedenken. Ja, een smoes met het geval 'huiswerk', maar daar zou Moon nooit intrappen. Daarvoor kenden ze elkaar te goed.

"Wat zei je?" vroeg Moon geamuseerd, en ze ging op haar zij liggen, met een hand onder haar hoofd. Een brede grijns verscheen op haar gezicht toen ze zag hoe Claire lag te dubben. Uiteindelijk ging Claire overeind zitten en haalde diep adem.

"Oké, ik doe het. Maar als je denkt dat ik met hem ga zoenen, heb je het goed mis!" De grijns op Moon's gezicht werd mogelijk nog groter, en Claire's gezicht betrok. Ze wist zeker dat Moon er alles aan zou doen om haar met Draco te koppelen.

"Mooi zo, gelukkig is je verstand niet verloren," zei Moon en ze stond met veel moeite op. Ze stak haar hand uit naar Claire, die hem dankbaar aanpakte.

Nadat ze naast elkaar stond en Claire de aarde van haar broek had geklopt, begon Moon naar het kasteel te lopen, met grote, vrolijke passen. De laatste keer dat Claire haar zo had gezien was toen ze de kans had gekregen Harry Potter van zijn bezem te slaan, en dat was iets waar ze maar al te graag aan terug dacht.

"Laten we dan maar naar je 'vriendje' gaan hè? Leuk, vertellen over je verkering!" riep Moon met nog steeds en grote grijns op haar gezicht, en met grote tegenzin slofte Claire achter haar beste vriendin aan het kasteel binnen. Ze betwijfelde of dit goed zou aflopen.

Toen ze binnenkwam, stond Moon ongeduldig op haar te wachten, en samen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal, voor het middageten. Zoals Claire al verwacht had trok Moon haar mee naar de tafel van Zwadderich, waar ze naast Blaise ging zitten en Claire met zich meetrok, tot naast Draco.

"Nou Draco, Claire wil je iets vertellen," zei Moon liefjes, met een gemene grijns op haar gezicht. Ze draaide zich naar Claire en keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. Claire gunde haar geen plezier, dus sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar en keek ze strak voor zich uit, met een boze blik in haar ogen.

"Nou, kennelijk is Clairtjelief haar tong verloren, dus zal ik het maar even zeggen. Claire wil graag verkering met je," zei Moon, met en grote nadruk op het woord verkering, waar een normaal mens uit zou opmaken dat het dus toebehoort tot hét plan. Maar, schijnbaar voelde Draco zich te verheven tot het normaal mens zijn, dus vatte het weer eens verkeert op.

"En wie zegt dat ik verkering met háár wil?" vroeg hij arrogant.

Blaise en Moon deden vrijwel tegelijk hun mond open om boos te worden, maar voordat iemand kon reageren klonk er een harde klap en stond Claire verontwaardigt op. Woedend liep ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor, waar ze ging zitten en eten opschepte. Moon zuchtte en schepte ook wat eten op, en nam de tijd voordat ze echt boos zou worden op Draco.

"Was het nou zó verschrikkelijk moeilijk om gewoon normaal te doen?" vroeg ze, precies op hetzelfde moment dat Blaise zei: "Slimme actie, maat."

Draco keek erg chagrijnig, alsof hij net pas door kreeg dat het was voor hét plan, waar hij vrijwillig aan mee had willen werken. Toegeven dat hij fout zat? Nooit! Een Malfidus hoort zijn fouten nooit toe te geven, maar op een ander af te schuiven.

"Ze had ook wel iets minder actief kunnen reageren!" zei hij verontwaardigd, terwijl hij over zijn wang wreef, waar Claire hem net had geslagen. Moon snoof.

"Hoe had ze dan moeten reageren? Non-actief?" zei ze, waarna ze haar rooster uit haar tas haalde. Ze bekeek het aandachtig en keek toen met haar gebruikelijke verveelde uitdrukking terug naar Draco en Blaise, die waren begonnen met een discussie hoe-reageert-Claire-op-een-grappige-opmerking.

---

Woedend stampte Claire naar de tafel van Griffoendor, verontwaardigd en chagrijnig tegelijk. Mokkend plofte ze neer naast Ginny Wemel en begon eten op te scheppen. Nog steeds verontwaardigd prikte ze in haar eten en keek expres niet naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Moon en Blaise zich tegen Draco hadden gekeerd en Draco er niet zo blij mee was dat hij geslagen was. Door Claire nog wel.

_Niet kijken._

Dat stomme plan. Waarom heeft ze ook ingestemd? Weer zo'n idiote poging van Moon om Claire te koppelen aan Draco. Alsof ze echt iets met hem wilde. Die arrogante rotkop.

"He Claire! Lang niet gezien? Ik dacht dat je altijd bij die Moon zat," zei Ginny tegen haar, iets afstandelijker dan normaal. Schijnbaar had zij ook gehoord over de roddels. Moon had gewoon gelijk. Zij werd er niet door geraakt, het was Claire die er last van had. Moon had zo'n grote eigendunk, niemand kon haar raken. En Claire, Moon kon het nog zo vaak zeggen, maar toch kon ze het niet laten om haar zelfbeheersing te verliezen en hem voor zijn bek te slaan.

Claire had geen zin om te reageren op Ginny dus dat deed ze ook gewoon niet. Beledigd draaide Ginny zich weg van Claire en begon een gesprek met het meisje naast haar. Claire kon het niet deren, zij wilde even alleen boos zijn, en mokken over Moon en Draco.

---

"Claire!" gilt Moon haar vriendin achterna. "Clahaaiiirr! Kom op zeg, doe niet zo kinderachtig!"

Moon haalt Claire in en gaat naast haar lopen. Boos loopt Claire door, zonder opzij te kijken. Ze reageert niet op wat Moon zegt, maar snuift wel even verontwaardigd bij het woord 'kinderachtig'.

"Kom op! Draco is een beetje bot, maar hij bedoelt het niet zo," Moon stopt even en schijnt na te denken. "Of toch wel, maar dat maakt niet uit. Het gaat erom dat we een afspraak hebben, en jij je afspraken niet nakomt!"

Woedend draait Claire zich om. "Wij hadden een afspraak, inderdaad. Maar ik weiger te doen alsof dat stuk vreten," Claire wuift even naar Draco die samen met Blaise aan komt lopen, "mijn vriendje is! Ik heb nog wel een beetje zelfrespect hoor!"

Moon draaide met haar ogen en zuchtte overdreven, maar zei niets. Ze bleef irritant doen toen de meisjes het lokaal van professor Anderling inliepen, en irriteerde Claire nog steeds mateloos toen Anderling allang was begonnen met geneuzel over een of ander onderwerp. Uiteindelijk hield Claire het niet meer uit.

"HOUD NOU EINDELIJK JE BEK!" gilde ze door de klas, terwijl ze opsprong en woedend naar Moon keek. Die keek onschuldig op naar een woedende Claire, die stond te trillen van woede.

"Wat zei u?" klonk de stem van Anderling en Claire draaide zich om. Anderling's lippen waren bijna niet meer te zien en dat was een teken van wat Claire boven het hoofd hing. Ze perste er een glimlachje uit, maar Anderling staarde haar alleen woedend aan.

"Nou?"

"Nou, het zit zo. Moon deed irritant en toen -" begon Claire, maar ze werd onderbroken door Anderling.

"Toen besloot u maar mijn les te gaan verstoren? Ik heb vernomen dat professor Banning u ook al verwijdert had uit de les. Ik denk dat strafwerk hierbij zeer gepast is," zei ze, en Claire's ogen werden groot. Strafwerk? Ze zou Moon nog wel krijgen. Woedend keek ze opzij naar een breed grijnzende Moon.

"Oh, en u juffrouw Vilijn, met u zou is ook nog graag willen spreken na de les."

Nu was het Claire's beurt om breed te grijnzen naar Moon, wiens grijns verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Mokkend richtte ze zich op haar boeken, terwijl Anderling verder ging met de les.

Na de les stonden Claire en Moon naast elkaar voor het bureau van Anderling. Ze zat aan haar bureau, en staarde de vriendinnen aan vanonder haar vierkante brilletje.

"Ik wil dat jullie hier vrijdagavond om zes uur zijn. Allebei! U schijnt er erg goed in te zijn om zomaar te verdwijnen, juffrouw Vilijn, maar als u dat probeert terwijl u strafwerk zou moeten maken bij mij, komt dat u duur te staan."

Moon's blik verstarde, en even keek ze angstaanjagend. Die blik had Claire vaker gezien, als Moon echt woedend was. En dat was iets wat je liever niet wilde meemaken. Schijnbaar hield ze zich in, want Moon knikte bruusk en daarna konden ze gaan. Samen liepen ze over de gangen richting hun volgende les, allebei recht voor zich uit starend.

"En? Ben je al over te trots gestapt en doe je alsof je Draco's vriendin bent?" vroeg Moon opeens, terwijl ze nog steeds recht voor zich uit staarde. Claire zuchtte en keek uit het raam, naar de lucht die steeds donkerder werd. Toen keek ze naar Moon.

"Nou, oké dan. Ik doe het."


End file.
